The Chosen One
by Drtweetyelmo
Summary: Dean and Sam finally finds a way to kill the demon that killed their mom and Sam's girlfriend. Only the solution isn't as easy as he thought it would be and both boys are forced to do things they never thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester speed down the highway headed towards Lincoln, Missouri. They hadn't been in Lincoln in over a month, not since the Demon crash a tracker trailer into the side of Dean's perilous Impala. All three of the Winchester men had been in the hospital. Sam with a couple of cuts and bruises , John with a broken arm and Dean in a coma, close to death yet again. Neither brother would never forget that night, and how could they, they dad had given up the colt and his life to save Deans. Here they were heading back to the one place they didn't want to go. They had no choice, Bobby had called them at 2am saying he had a lead on how to find the Demon that kill their dad. This also happen to be the same Demon who killed their mom and Jessica, the love of Sammy's life.

Lincoln, Missouri

Dean, Sam and Bobby all stood around Bobby's living surrounding a table with books spread open on it.

"I figure you guys would be interested in this.." Bobby was telling the brothers as he handed them a picture. On the picture was a girl that look to be around 19 or 20 years old.

"Yeah, I'm definitely interested." Dean replied with a smirk, still staring at the picture.

"But uh, what do this have to do with the Demon?"

"I been researching ancient prophecies, trying to see if your Demon is in any of them. I came across one with your Demon."

At hearing this Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"Now its in several different ancient languages, so I haven't translated all of it yet. But it mentioned a way to kill your Demon."

"Which is…?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"Her." Bobby said pointing to the picture.

"Wait a second.." Dean said turning around and than turning back to Bobby. ".. Are you telling us that this girl, this young girl is suppose to kill this Demon. The same Demon that we been trying to kill for over 20 years now. Yeah, she's hot but she ain't that hot. I mean I've seen…."

"How?" Sam ask interrupting Dean.

"I've haven't gotten that far yet."

"Than how do you know she's the one?" Sam asked.

"She bears the mark. Look for yourself." He said handling them another photo but this time a close up of the girls shoulder which had a tattoo on it.

"The prophecy says that the chosen one would bear the mark of a flamed shadow. A flame with a shadow around it."

"Thousands of girls can have this tattoo, it doesn't mean anything. I seen a couple myself with a flame shadow tattoo." Dean said, still holding the picture.

"Did these girls have powers to go along with their tattoos?"

Both guys look up at him, than look at each other. Sam spoke up.

"How do you know she has powers?"

"I asked around, made a few calls to see if anyone heard of or seen a girl that fits the description in the prophecy. A fellow hunter called me back, said he was on a job a couple years ago. A girl contacted him, said she thought her sister was processed, because she gained these powers overnight. He went to investigate and determined that she wasn't processed."

"Maybe she was a witch." Dean stated.

"What witch you know has the power to control the weather?"

"Wait, she can control the weather? How do he know, did he actually see her?" Sam asked.

"That and her sister told him. He didn't believe her at first until he saw it for himself. He said he follow her one day and he saw her stopped in front of a burning building. The firemen was there and they couldn't put the fire out. There were people still stuck in the building. He follow her in an alleyway. Said she left her arms and her eyes turn all white. Next thing he knows it starts to rain. But only on the house with the fire, nowhere else was it raining. The fire was out and she went back home like nothing happen. Figure she wasn't evil since she was helping people."

The guys didn't know what to say to that. Nowhere in their dad's journal or anywhere else for that matter, did they hear about someone being able to control the weather. And here is this girl that could do that and probably more.

"So how do you know, she knows where the Demon is?" Dean asked.

"She doesn't, she doesn't even know what her destiny is. But I'm willing to bet that the Demon wanted the colt, so he can kill her with it."

"So we find her and we find the Demon, or the Demon finds her either way, we win." Dean stated with a grin. He couldn't help but be excited, after all these years they finally found something or someone that could kill the Demon.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Los Angeles."

Los Angeles, California

Alexis Davis stood at her window looking down at the two guys that was trying to get pass the guards and into the gated community. She knew that they traveled a long way to get there, she was just surprised that they didn't have a better plan than this.

She turn towards the door and waited as her oldest sister Jasmine came into her room.

"Whatcha doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Watching Dean and Sam Winchester." Alexis answered as she turned back to the window.

"Who are they?" Jasmine asked. Alexis didn't answer this time, she just pointed out the window. Jasmine walked over and looked out the window to where she was pointing. She saw two guys trying to convince the guys that their girlfriends live in this community. She turned back to her sister.

"You know them?"

"No. But they know me. They're here to see me."

Jasmine nod. It still creep her out a little that her younger sister knew and could do things that no one else did. She would never admit that to Alexis though, she the girl needed her to support her. It was bad enough that she had one sister who thought she was a freak.

"What do they want?" Jasmine asked.

"Me." She answered.

Than Alexis turned to her sister and grinned.

"You should go get them, this should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you my girlfriend lives in there." Sam said hopelessly to the guard as Dean stood back and watch.

Dean laughed at his brother pathetic attempt to get into the gated community. He told him that they should have just lied to get in but Sam wanted to do it the honest way, well as honest as he can get without mentioning them being demon hunters. He knew that Bobby had said the girl lived with her two sisters and they was well off but he didn't know they were filthy rich. He could just imagine this girl now, snobby rich brat who only thought about spending daddy's money. He stood up straight when he notice a woman walking their way and coming through the small gap in the gate.

"I doubt anyone in this community would date someone who looks like you." The guard said to Sam, who look like he wanted to hit him.

"I would have to disagree Tim.." Jasmine said as she walked up to Sam.

"…I think he's quite handsome. Considering he's my boyfriend and all."

Sam exchange looks with Dean, as Jasmine put her arms around Sam.

"I told you my girlfriend lived here." Sam played along pulling Jasmine close to him.

The guard look between the two.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms Davis, but um what is his name?"

Jasmine glared at him, "Sam Winchester, and that's his brother Dean." She said pointing to Dean.

"But um Ms Davis, your engaged to be married."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Right." The guard nod his head and open the gate all the way up.

All three got in the mini van and drove through the gate.

"Not that we're not grateful and all, but um, who the hell are you and how do you know our names?" Dean asked while driving. Sam perked up from the passenger seat, curious of the answer.

"My sister told me." She stated. Both guys exchange looks, wondering how the hell her sister knew who they were.

"Oh its that one right there." Jasmine said pointing to the biggest house on the street. They pulled in the driveway and got out of the van. As they were walking in the front door Jasmine stated, "You know the mini van kind of throws off the whole big bad demon hunter thing you got going on."

"It's a loaner." Dean stated clearly still upset that his baby got wreck in the accident.

"Sure it is."

They walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen where there was a girl sitting at the island with her back to them.

"You know, you guys really disappointed me back there. I mean you couldn't even get pass a rent-a-cop, how pathetic is that." Alexis said as she turned around in her seat.

The guys recognize her now as the girl from the photo. Though Dean had to admit she was much hotter in person.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." Alexis said looking at Dean.

Dean looked at her with a confused expression.

"You were just thinking I was hot." She pointed out.

"Yeah I know that, that's not why I'm confused."

"Then what is it?"

"What do you mean 'not too bad looking', have you seen me? I mean its obvious I got the looks in the family." Dean complained as Sam rolled his eyes and Jasmine give him a 'you can't be serious' look.

"Are you kidding me, can you be more conceited?" Alexis responded.

"Anyway.." Sam said interrupting whatever sarcastic comment Dean was going to throw back at her. He figured they was going to keep insulting each other until someone stopped them.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, which you already know. And you are..?"

"Alexis and that's Jasmine."

"Alexis huh? Got a boyfriend?" Dean flirted.

"No."

"Want one?"

"That depends, you offering?"

"Maybe, if you play your cards right." Dean said smiling, thinking he was gonna get lucky.

"In that case, no or maybe hell no."

"So, Alexis, your telepathic?" Sam asked interrupting again.

Alexis turned her head to the side and looked at Sam.

"Among other things."

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually we would, hence him asking." Dean said getting back into hunter mode.

She look to be thinking about the question, while Jasmine watch her curious as to what she is going to do.

"What is it that you two want?" She said looking between the two brothers.

"I'm sure you know already." Dean said stepping closer to her and staring her down. She stood up so that she was eye to eye with him and replied, "Humor me."

Sam looked at her and wonder how it is that a 5 foot 6 girl can be eye to eye with a 6 foot 1 guy. He looked at her feet and notice they weren't on the ground. He looked up shocked and notice that Jasmine was silently watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"We need your help with this demon we are after. We were told you could kill it." Sam stated honestly. He watched as she slowly came down to the ground. Dean looked down at her at her normal height and look at Sam giving him a 'was she just floating' look.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to kill a demon for you?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"What you mean no thanks, you have to." Dean screamed.

"No I don't."

"He's going to kill more people unless you stop him."

"Not my problem." She said, leaving the room.

Dean follow her into the living room. He grab her arm to turn her around and was shocked to found himself up against the wall. He wonder why he wasn't falling to the ground and realize she was using her power to hold him up there. Sam and Jasmine came rushing in because of the sound. Sam looked around the living room for his brother, not founding him anywhere. All he saw was Alexis facing the wall connected to the kitchen.

"Over here." Sam turned towards Dean's voice and saw him pin to the wall, his arms by his side.

"Can you get her to let me down, gently." Dean asked Sam. He didn't like the thought that she was controlling him.

"Alexis…" Sam started.

"I'll let him down when you all get two things straight." She went on when Sam nod at her. "One, don't ever grab me again. Two, I could give two shits about your demon. Like I said before, not my problem."

With that said she went upstairs. Dean fell to the ground and Jasmine went over to help him up. Sam turned towards Jasmine.

"Can't you talk her into it?" He asked desperately.

"One thing I learned about my sister is, you can't talk her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. What you can do is be honest with her. She doesn't take kindly to being used."

"We're not using her." Sam said as Dean tried to catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him.

"You want to kill this demon because he probably killed someone you love. Now you want revenge but discover you can't kill it on your own, so you're using my sister to kill it for you. I may not be telepathic but I can tell that much." She looked between to see their reaction. It seems they were shock that she was that intuitive. She walked towards the stairs and called over her shoulder, "You might want to get your bags before it gets to dark."

They both look at her shocked, she basically just called them out on using her sister and now she wanted them to stay in their house. She gave them an answer before they can ask.

"My sister has a lot of power, so much that its scares me sometimes. I think she was given all that power for a reason. And I think you might be able to help her discover that reason."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean unpack his things in the guest bedroom that Jasmine had let him stay in. Sam's room was down the hall from his. He put everything away and laid down on the bed to think. He moved around a little. It had been so long since they been in a real bed that he almost forgot what one felt like.

He couldn't believe the day they were having. First they find out, that after all these years, there is a way to kill the Demon. Than, Alexis doesn't even want to try to kill it. She just flat out said she didn't care and it wasn't her problem. He couldn't understand why someone with so much power not want to use it. At first he thought maybe she couldn't control it, but quickly learned that, that wasn't the least bit true. He even had a bruise to prove it. Now he just don't know what to think. It had to better something in her past that's making her not want to use her powers. There had to be some way he could convince her to use them. He could've just told her about the prophecy, but they didn't know all of it. Plus they didn't want her to get creep out by it.

He had to admit though, she was nothing like he was expecting. For one thing she was way hotter in person, but than again so was Jasmine. He couldn't wait to see the third sister. He knew if the oldest and youngest was hot than the middle had to be hot too. He figure there was another one because Jasmine didn't seem like she would call a demon hunter on Alexis. She said it herself that sometimes Alexis's powers scare her, but she seem like she knew that her sister wasn't evil. She didn't even flinch when Alexis use her powers, like she was use to her using them or something. He knew one thing for sure though, he didn't like being accused of something he didn't do. He never wanted to used her for his on personal vendetta. He just didn't want a lot of other families to go through what his family went through. He and Sam never had a real childhood because of this demon and it almost torn his family apart more than once. Now all he had left was Sam and he'll be damn if he let that demon take Sam away from him.

His thoughts was interrupted by a knock on his door. He sat up on the bed and swung his legs around so that they were on the floor.

"Come in." He called from his spot on the bed,

The door swung open and he saw Alexis leaning against the door frame with her arms cross. He notice that she didn't touch the door when it open.

"Dinner's ready." She told him with a bored expression.

"Aww you came to get me for dinner." He said with a smirk.

"Don't be so flattered, I ain't have a choice."

"Why don't you just admit you want me and save us some time."

"Okay, I want you."

"Huh?" He wasn't expecting that. He waited to see if she was gonna start laughing, and realize she had a serious expression on her face as she walk over to him.

"You know what else I want?" She ask as she straddle his lap. He wasn't sure what was happening but figure he might as well enjoy it.

"What?" He ask her.

"You to….practice….safe…sex." She whisper the last part in his ear. He couldn't hold back the cocky grin that appear on his face as he ask, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

She lean down to whisper in his ear again, "By go fking yourself." With that she got off him and walked out of the room with a big grin on her face. He sat there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe he fell for that. A grin sudden appeared on his face, he liked a girl that was sassy and could keep up with him. This was gonna be fun.

He walked downstairs and into the dining room and notice that someone new was there. He figured she was the middle sister considering she look a little like Jasmine and Alexis. He had to say he was a little disappointed though. He was expecting her to look better than she did. Not that she wasn't pretty, she was, just not as pretty as her other sisters. He also notice Alexis wasn't in the dining room, just Jasmine, Sam and the other sister.

Jasmine noticed him first, "Hey come sit down before your dinner gets cold." He immediately took a seat beside Sam. Its not often they get to eat a home cooked meal.

"Dean this is my other sister Nikki, Nikki this is Sam's brother Dean Winchester." Jasmine stated.

"The hunters?" Nikki asked with a amazed look on her face.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Sam asked.

Nikki notice everyone was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Uh I came across it in some research I was doing."

"Since when do you do research on demon hunters?" Jasmine asked suspiciously. Before she got the chance to answer, Alexis walked into the room and took a seat beside Dean.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence." Dean said smirking.

"Yeah well, I figure you'll miss seeing my beautiful face." Alexis answered.

"Now who's conceited?"

"Still you."

"Do you have to have a comment for everything I say?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sam turned to Jasmine, while Nikki watch the two bicker in amusement.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" He asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. That's what's so scary about it." Jasmine replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam had decided that the next morning he was going to go talk to Alexis and maybe he would be able to get through to her. He was surprised when the next morning came around and she was downstairs waiting for him with two cups of coffee. He took a seat beside her at the island, as she pushed the coffee mug towards him.

"I didn't know how you like your coffee." She told him, motioning to the cream and sugar sitting in front of him. He fixed his coffee and replied, "You know that I wanted to talk to you but you don't know how I like my coffee?"

"I don't know everything. Just certain things. Haven't figured out how that works yet."

"Got to be an interesting life. Having lots of powers and all."

"Not as interesting as yours. Hunting things that go bump in the night and helping people that don't know they exist. That got to be fun. Only thing I can't understand is why you hate it so much."

"What makes you think I hate it?"

"Telepathic remember?"

"I just always wanted a normal life, still do."

"Its not a burden you know. I mean think of all the people you help, you're a hero to them. Without you and your brother, they'd be dead."

"I never thought of it that way. Now what I can't understand is, why you're preaching to me about helping people, but you don't want to do it yourself. Clearly you would have a advance over us." She looked down at her mug, than back up to Sam.

"I have my reasons."

"You want to share them."

"Not really, no. Look, I know you think I'm a cold hearted person, for not helping people but I really do have my reasons and I'm not ready to open old wounds to tell you what they are."

"I just don't understand. The demon…" Sam started, but was interrupted as Alexis took his hand.

"I swear to you, he would pay for what he did to you, for what he did to Jessica. But I'm just not ready right now."

Sam nodded at that and got up from his stool and walk upstairs. He had to respect her choice. He knew that she would to face whatever was holding her back in order to fight the demon. He just didn't know how to get her to do that. He walked to Dean's room and found that he wasn't them. He turn and went to Jasmine's room at the end of the hall and saw that her door was open. He knocked on the side of the door and walked in when she motion for him to come in. She continued looking at papers that she had spread out on her desk, in the corner of the huge room. He took a seat at the other chair in front of the desk as she sat behind the desk.

"What you got there?" He asked. She looked up at him, than back down at her papers.

"Some legal crap and I have no idea what it says." She said frustrated. Sam smiled, this was something he was good at.

"I went to Stanford for law, maybe I can help." She looked and smiled a smile of relief.

"Oh that would be great."

Dean walked into Nikki room and sat on the bed. He heard her shower running and decided to wait until she came out.

He didn't know what was making him talk to her, he just knew he had to. What he had to talk to her about scare him a little. He had only known the girl for a day and already he was protecting her. He knew she could take care of herself, but he almost knew that she wasn't as strong as she seem. He had seen it in her last night, when she thought no one was looking and decided to let her guard down. But as soon as he said something to her, it was right back up. He didn't know what she was protecting herself from but he figured it had to be pretty bad.

He looked up as the bathroom door open and Nikki came out in a towel, drying her hair. She saw him and grabbed the towel tighter around her, letting the one she was using to dry her hair fall to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" She screamed at him.

"Well its nice to see you too, Nikki." He said with a smirk.

"Get out!" she screamed again. He got up and walk over to her.

"Oh I would, I just have one question." He paused watching her.

"What makes a girl turned on her sister, her own flesh and blood?" He watched as a shocked expression came upon her face.

"You think about that." He said as he walked out her door. He went into the hall and was surprise to see Alexis leaning against the opposite wall looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." With that she walked into her room. He stood there for a moment staring after her, with a confused look. What the hell just happened?

Sam walked up to Dean, who was still standing in the hallway looking confused.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, looking at his brother worried. Dean scratch his head and turned to look at Sam.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm good. What's up?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled, "Guess what I just found out?"

"Are you going to tell me, or just stand there with that goofy smile on your face." Dean said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"The girls are leaving. They're going shopping."

"Which means we get to have a look around and see what Nikki is hiding." Dean said while nodding and smiling. They grew quiet as the door to Jasmine's room open and she stepped out. She shut her door and smiled when she saw them.

"Try not to mess up my house while we're gone." She told them as she went to Nikki's room and knocked. Nikki open the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. She saw Dean and Sam eyeing her suspiciously and moved uncomfortably to Jasmine, who was heading to Alexis's room. Jasmine looked at her weird.

"You okay? You standing kind of close." She asked Nikki, who was looking everywhere but at Dean and Sam.

"Huh, oh uh sorry." She replied nervously backing up.

Jasmine turned back to the door just as Alexis open it.

"Ready?" She asked them. They both nodded and headed down the hall, pass Dean and Sam. Alexis followed but stop in front of Dean and Sam.

"We should be back around 6 or 7pm. Try to use your time wisely." With that she walked down the hall and down the stairs. They listened for the sound of the door shutting, and realize they wouldn't hear it in a house this big. Sam turned to Dean, "Is it just me or are you also starting to worry about the fact that she knows everything we're going to do." He asked. Dean looked at his younger brother, than turned back to look where Alexis just left.

"What worries me Sammy, is why didn't she stop us?"

3 hours later the guys haven't found anything and they almost search the whole house. All they had left was Alexis's room and the only reason they hadn't search Alexis's room was the fact that they couldn't get into the room. The door was wide open but there was an invisible force shield keeping them out.

They discovered the house had 3 floors, besides the basement. The first floor had the usual stuff, dining room, living room, kitchen, den, a office, a half bathroom and a library. The second floor had all the bedrooms and bathrooms. The third floor had a indoor swimming pool with a sky light and a fitness room. The basement had a game room and theater room.

They decided that Sam was going to do some research on the girls and Dean was going to find a way to get into Alexis's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him, researching the girls. He'd been researching for about two hours now and came up with a lot of good information, but none of it made sense. He just had to find that one common link and than he and Dean would know a lot more about the girls. He tried a couple more things and wanted to jumped on his bed when he found what he was looking for. He got up and gather all the papers he printed out and headed to Dean's room. He walked in and shut the door behind, before sitting in front of Dean who was looking at him.

"Find anything Sammy?" Dean asked,eyeing the papers in Sam's hand.

"I found a lot, a whole lot." He said as he starting going to the papers.

"Okay so the Davis' had three girls right?" He asked Dean. Dean gave him a stupid look. "Uh yeah considering we met them and are now living in their house."

"That's what I thought too. But turns out their daughters names were Jasmine, Nicole and Destiny." He said as he handed Dean an article announcing the birth of Destiny. Dean gave him a shock look.

"Wait a second, Alexis ain't their sister?" He asked.

"Apparently. So that got me curious. Their parents were small town rich people. They struck it rich with oil. So pretty much everything that went on with their family was in the paper the next day. Now, their mom, died in a house fire when Destiny was six months. Their dad killed himself a week later." Sam said handing Dean articles on the incidents.

"Wait wait wait, what do Alexis have to do with this?"

"Alexis, according to the girls house deed, is their cousin. Only thing is the girls had to go live with foster families cause their parents were only child and their grandparents were dead. They didn't have any family left." Sam said.

"So she's not their cousin. Who the hell is she? Why are they trying to make us believe she's their sister?" Dean asked getting angry.

"They're not." Sam answered.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"I did some more searching into what happen to girls. Every foster home they went to, they left a month later. The families said it just wasn't working out. It went on like that for years. Then it just stop. They stayed with one foster family for seven years. Then, get this, the foster family car caught on fire and blew up. Both foster parents were in the car and the three girls, were standing in front of the car when it happen."

"You think they did it?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Destiny, died a year later. She drown in a lake. Witnesses saw her go in the lake and then they said she started to struggle for her life and bout time they got to her she was dead. Only they couldn't find the body. A week later the girls are in LA and their cousin Alexis is moving in with them."

"Only Alexis isn't their cousin, so, I asked again, who is she?"

"Look for yourself." Sam said handing Dean a picture.

"That's a picture of Destiny when she was fifteen, they use that picture at her memorial service."

"Wait a second, this looks like Alexis, only with black, shorter hair." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Exactly, so I hacked into the hospital they were born in and found Destiny's birth certificate. Her middle name is Alexis."

"Wait, wait so she faked her own death, dye her hair and change her name around." Dean said clarifying it.

"Yup only question is, why?"

"Something happen in that year and we going to find out what now." Dean said getting off the bed and walking downstairs and walking into the living room where the girls had been sitting for the past hour.

"We need to talk." Dean said standing in front of Alexis.

"Maybe later." She said dismissing him and turning back to the girls.

"Now." He growled. The girls looked at him, wondering why he was so mad. Alexis stood up, so she was standing in front of him.

"Am I'm supposed to be scared?" She asked as she turned to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Destiny."

All the girls in the room froze, including Alexis. She turned around so she was facing him.

"How did…"

"I know?" He asked. "Did a little research."

"You had no right. That was none of your damn business!" She said raising her voice.

"I wouldn't have to if you would have just told me the truth!"

"Why, so I can get over my problems and fight your demon for you! News flash Dean the world doesn't revolve around your stupid demon!"

"This isn't about the demon, its about you lying about your past!"

"Its not a lie if you don't asked!"

"I'm asking now. Why'd you faked your death?" He asked more calmly. She turned away from him, "You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you just tell me." He said grabbing her arm. She turned around and grabbed his arm that was holding her. "Fine you want to know bout my past, I'll show you." With that they both disappeared.

Sam looked around, looked at the girls and than looked back at the spot where Dean and Alexis just stood.

"What just happen? Where's my brother?" He asked getting upset.

Jasmine looked at him, "She took him somewhere, my guess is where we grew up. Come on.." She said getting up and moving towards the kitchen, "…I'll fill you in on our past over some tea."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean fell to his knees onto the hard floor, as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like his insides was pulled from his body. He felt someone grabbed his arm to help him up. He looked up to see it was Alexis. She was saying something to him but he couldn't quite make out the words. After a minute, her words became clear to him.

"Just take deep breaths." She was telling him. He finally felt like his body was fully intact again and turn to her in rage.

"What the hell did you do to me!" He screamed.

"Well its kind of a cross between materialization and astral projection. But more on the materialization level."

"What?" He asked as he looked around his surroundings. He realize they weren't in the girl's house anymore, instead they were in a different one. They were standing in a hallway and he notice pictures on the walls. He walked over to one of the pictures, all the while, Alexis was watching him silently. The picture was of a family, three little girls and two parents. He turned to Alexis, "Where are we?"

"This is the house I grew up in. That's us with our parents." She said pointing to the picture he was just looking at. He looked confused.

"Why would the people, who live here now, keep these pictures up? And aren't you afraid of them waking up and finding us here?" He asked her.

"We, my family and me, live here now. We're inside my memories."

"How is that possible?" He asked her in shock.

"With what you see everyday, what's not possible?" She rebutted. He nodded his head telling her that she had a point about that. "They can't see or hear us but we can see and hear them. Its just a memory. You wanted to see what I was hiding." She told him. "Wouldn't it have been easier just to, oh I don't know, tell me." He voiced, giving her a look that said she wasn't that bright.

"Now what fun would that have been?"

They heard a noise down the hall and saw a woman come out the room at the end of the hall. She looked just like the girls, so Dean assumed she was they mother. He looked at Alexis, as she stood leaning against the wall opposite him, and saw that she had a blank expression. Her mother stop at the door Alexis was standing next to and peep her head in, smiled, and close the door a little. She, then continued to where Dean was standing. Again, she peep her head in but this time she started screaming for husband. Dean looked in the room, as the mother ran in, and saw the same Demon that had killed his mother standing over a crib with a baby in it. He remembered Sam told him that their mom had died in a fire when Alexis was a baby and realize that the baby was her. He sucked in a breath when the girls father came running in the room and through him.

He walked out the room and still beside Alexis, as two little girls came running down the hall and into the room. He couldn't bear to see another family destroyed by the Demon and he wasn't doing anything about, even if it did happen years ago.

He heard the screaming of pain and fear and watch as the two little girls came out the room, Jasmine carrying baby Destiny in her arms. Just as he had done with Sammy. The girl's father ran out shorty after and flames engulfed the room.

He looked at Alexis, than at the fire and back to Alexis, as if to say 'any day now'.

He couldn't feel the heat he knew was there but that didn't mean he wanted to stay to see the house go up in flames. He felt Alexis touch his hand, than all of a sudden they were in a different house, and sitting in front of them was her father.

He was sitting at a desk with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a picture of his wife in the other.

He watch as Alexis walked over to the doorway and lean against it, her back facing the desk her father was at. Dean looked back to her father, just as he open a drawer and withdrawn a gun. Dean turned his head just as the gun went off and knew that her father had killed himself. He walked over to Alexis and saw that she looker at the younger versions of her and her sisters. The gun had, had a silencer on it so the girls were oblivious to the suicide. She touch his had and in an instance they were in a kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was a woman and three little girls. The woman was cooking and the little girls was sitting at the island coloring.

He turned to Alexis, who was standing beside him on the side wall.

"I'm guessing the little one is you."

"Yeah. I actually liked this place." She said.

"What happen?" He asked her. She turned to him and touch his hand, sending them to a whole different house that look nothing like the one they just came from. This house look broke down and old, while the other one look new.

He looked at her as she walked over to a ugly couch and sit down on it. He went and sit down next to her and turned to her.

"Why did we leave?" He asked.

"That really didn't have any significance, I just missed that place."

"You didn't answer my question, why did you leave?"

"It was too much, the magic, our foster mom had try to deal with it but I couldn't control it and well things just kept getting worst."

"Is that why you and your sisters kept moving around a lot?"

"Yeah I kept doing something. I didn't mean it, it'll just happen."

"And Nikki, what did she think of this?"

She shook her head, "She made a mistake Dean. That doesn't make her a bad person. We been through a lot and she just thought that if I wasn't the way I was than we could be happy."

"Jasmine doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. And she's not going to find out. Its between me and Nikki."

He turned to face her, "You told me thank-you."

"And I meant it. But I was talking about for what you was trying to do, the meaning behind it. Do you honestly think that if Nikki was a threat to me that I'll stick around and let her hurt me?"

"She is your sister."

She was about to say something but was interrupted when her mini me walked in, along with little Nikki and little Jasmine. They sat down against the wall across from the couch that Alexis and Dean was sitting on. Little Alexis couldn't have been much older than seven.

Dean watched as the girls talk about not wanting to be there because the people was mean to them. Little Nikki had suggested getting little Alexis to do something. Little Jasmine didn't think it was a good idea because Little Alexis couldn't control her powers. Little Alexis, saying she could do it, concentrated real on the vase sitting on the table. At first nothing happen, but soon the vase started shaking.

A lady walked in the room. She had on a dirty robe and her hair wasn't done. She saw the vase shaking and started screaming at little Nikki, who was closest to the vase, for touching her stuff. Little Nikki tried to tell her that she didn't do anything but received a smack on the face for talking back.

Everyone watched in amazement as the vase flew towards the lady's head. She turned around and saw it coming towards her and ducked just in time. She looked at little Alexis, who had a angry look on her face, and back towards the vase that now laid crush on the floor.

She went to question little Alexis and received a 'leave my sister alone' from her. She than looked at the vase again and grabbed little Alexis by the shirt and threw her. Little Alexis was slammed against the wall and started crying as she sat on the floor in front of the wall. Little Jasmine and little Nikki ran towards her, to make sure she was okay, while the woman just smiled and walked away.

Dean turned towards Alexis, "That was harsh. How long did that continue?"

"Seven years."

He looked back to the scene in front of him and saw three older versions of the girls in front of him. They looked to be in their teens. He didn't realize she had touch him that time.

Teenage Nikki was standing on a chair trying to reach a book on the shelf above her. Teenage Jasmine and teenage Alexis was standing behind her, watching her. The chair she was standing on fell back and teenage Nikki froze in the air.

Dean didn't know what had happen until he saw teenage Alexis put her hands down. He realize that she had froze her sister to prevent her from falling and hitting her head on the table behind her.

Teenage Jasmine went to help the frozen Nikki down, when the woman from last time walked into the room. She saw teenage Nikki frozen and immediately turned to teenage Alexis. She demanded that teenage Alexis un freeze her sister. Teenage Alexis told her no, and that if she did teenage Nikki would fall and hit her head. The woman laughed and said that she didn't care and if teenage Alexis didn't unfreeze her sister, there would be hell to pay. Teenage Alexis still didn't move.

The woman grabbed teenage Alexis and punched her in her face several times. Teenage Jasmine ran over to try and get the woman off her sister. The woman dropped teenage Alexis on the floor and back handed teenage Jasmine, sending her flying to the floor too. They heard a scream and turned to see that Nikki had unfrozen and fallen to the floor, hitting her head on the table on her way down.

The woman told the girls not to leave the house and walked out the front door, as teenage Jasmine ran over to teenage Nikki. She help her up and saw that her head was badly bleeding. She turned to teenage Alexis and saw that she was slowly getting up. She found a cloth and place it over the wound as all three went to the front door.

Dean and Alexis follow just in time to see the woman's car blow up. He looked at teenage Alexis, just in time to see her put her hands down. He realized than that him and Alexis were a lot alike. But were willing to do anything to protect the only family they had left.

Back in the present

Sam sit beside Jasmine and Nikki at the table in the dining room. They had just got done telling him what happen to them and he couldn't believe they had been through so much. He thought his family had their dark spots but they were nothing compared to these girls dark spots.

He had apologize over and over to Nikki, for accusing her of trying to hurt her sister. She just waved him off saying it was no big deal. He was about to say something to her when his cell phone ring. He looked at his caller id and saw that it was Bobby calling him. He answered it immediately.

"Bobby, what up?"

"I translated some more of that prophecy. Now according to this, her and two brothers are meant to rid the world of evil. That's all I have so far but sounds to me like you all are suppose to work together."

"Are you sure the two brothers are me and Dean?"

"Positive. Now Sam, there's something else."

"Go on." Sam encouraged.

"I heard something about your Demon. He knows where she is and that she's with you boys. Sam he sent some processed humans your way, to kill her and anybody who stands in their way."

"Are sure?"

"Completely. They should be there any minute now."

Sam thanked him and hung the phone. He turned to the girls.

"Salt, do you all have salt?"

"Yeah, why do you want salt?" Nikki asked looking at him weird.

"Cause this Demon we wanted your sister to fight for us, are sending some Demons here to kill your sister."

"But she's not here." Jasmine stated.

"But we are and the order is that they should kill anybody who gets in their way."

"Umm, just wondering, does these Demons happen to look like regular people?" Nikki asked from her spot by the window.

"Yeah, why?" Sam said walking towards her.

"Cause they're here." She stated in a shaky voice.

Sam looked out the window to see four men walking up the drive way.

"Where's the salt!" He screamed as he hurry to Jasmine. Jasmine ran to the cupboard and pulled out a canister of salt and handed it to Sam. Sam order everyone to the basement as he ran behind them.

They ran into the theater room and waited as Sam salted the stairs and basement doors. He, then went to the room and with the girls.

"Is there anyway you can contact your sister?" He asked.

"What are you kidding me, we'll not bringing her here. They're trying to kill her!" Nikki screamed.

"We don't have a choice. Its our only hope. She's strong enough to fight them."

"Oh how do you know?" Nikki screamed.

"Because of the prophecy! It says she would help rid the world of evil." He said. Both girls looked at each other in shock.

"Oh so what! Aren't you suppose to be a demon hunter?" Nikki screamed.

"All my weapons are in the car." Sam said getting frustrated.

"Some demon hunter you are."

"Nikki, he's right, we had to contact her." Jasmine said ending the conversation.

Back with Dean and Alexis

Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he still in the street, at night, next to Alexis. He couldn't believe that people could be this cold hearted. In front of him was a huge crowd of church goers. They was shouting and cheering at the scene in front of them. Standing before them was a priest. He was telling them about all the evil in the world and how getting rid of three evils would open the door to getting rid of all evil. Behind him, tied to three large sticks, were teenage Alexis, teenage Nikki and teenage Jasmine.

The girls were frighten behind belief. Teenage Alexis had tried using her powers several times, now in control of them, but realized that the priest had buried charms around the site so she couldn't use them.

Dean was angry to say the least. The priest was going on and on about how they were evil and devil worshipers who deserve to die. He didn't any know that only one had power and that she was their only hope to living that evil free world he preach about. He couldn't believe how stupid some people were.

Just as the priest and his little helpers were about to light the sticks on fire. Four men came out of hiding with guns. They started screaming for the helpers to untie the girls or there would be a blood bath here.

Dean looked closer and realized that he knew the men. One was his father, John. The others were Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Bobby.

"Dean, we have to go." He looked over at Alexis to see what she was talking about.

"Why? That's my father right there, I want to see what else he has to do with this." Dean firmly stated.

"Dean, my sisters and your brother are in trouble right now. They need our help." Alexis stated calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrive back at the house and Dean grabbed Alexis, cover her mouth and pulled her into the hall closet. He let her go, once they were in there. She turned to him, "What was that for?" She whisper. He pointed outside and the cracked door and she noticed four guys standing in the living room. She turned back to Dean, "Demons?" she asked.

"Processed humans." he replied.

"Oh goody. So what's the plan?"

He just looked at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes and walked out the closet with Dean following behind her. They walked into the living room and Dean pulled out his gun, just incase.

"Looking for me?" She asked them. They turned around and saw Alexis and Dean standing there and started smiling.

They went to grabbed her and found themselves stuff again against the wall. Alexis turned to Dean, "Please tell me you have a way to get rid of them."

"Of course." He pulled out a book and started reading in Latin. She guessed it was a exorcism book because the guys head went back and they fell from the wall on the floor and black smoke started coming out of their mouths.

They got up and looked around confused. Dean pointed to the door, "The door's that way." They looked at each other and slowly walked out.

She turned to Dean and saw him talking on his phone. He shut it closed and she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. She turned and saw her sisters and Sam walking towards them. She hugged her sisters and watched as Sam and Dean talk quietly.

"Girls, can we talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what about?" Jasmine asked.

"We think Alexis should come with us when we leave." Dean said.

"Like hell you do. She's not going anywhere with you." Nikki said.

"Its for her own good." Dean stated.

"Well the hell do you know about what's good for her. You known her for what a week and you think you already know what's good for her."

"I know that she needs to be with people like her."

"Oh you mean people like you. People who don't care two shits about her and just want to used her for your own benefit."

"Nikki, that's not why we want her with us." Sam stepped in.

"Oh really, than why?"

"Nikki stop." Jasmine said, "Its not our decision." She said looking at Alexis. Nikki looked like she wanted to argue but stopped herself when Jasmine gave her a look. They all looked at Alexis waiting for her answer.

"I think I should go with them." She stated.

"What!" Nikki screamed.

"Nikki, I put you all in danger today. They were coming after me and almost got you guys instead. I can't put you guys in that kind of danger anymore. This demon is going to keep coming after me, until I either kill him or he kill me. I can't let you guys get caught in the middle."

The next morning the guys pack up to leave and Alexis packed up to go with them. She however decided to take her own car, cause the guys car kind of ruin her image. She said goodbye to her sisters and they all got in their cars and headed to Bobby's house, so Dean can finish his car.

At Bobby's

They had been at Bobby's for the past week. Dean was finishing his car and Sam was reading books. The first day she was bored out of her mind. The second day she decided to make her own fun.

First she decided to go bug Sam, but quickly decided that was boring when he tried to get her to read books about Demons that looked at least 500 pages long.

Next she went to bug Dean. At first she thought he was going to send her away with some smart comment, but he completely surprised her.

When she found him, he was in the junk yard under his car. She walked over and sat down on a overturned bucket until he noticed her. When he finally did, he volunteer to show her about fixing cars, incase her car broke down one day. She accepted the offer and he spent the rest of the day taking her step to step through everything he was doing. He was finished the car that night and the next morning she helped him wash and wax the car.

The rest of day, he showed her some basic self defense moves. He claimed she needed to know them incase she couldn't used her powers one day. He decided she good enough when he told her to kick him and when she did he flew into the wall.

The fourth day was spent showing her how to use the various weapons they had. At first she wouldn't touch the guns cause she didn't like them. But Dean assure her that once she learn out to use them, she wouldn't be scare of them anymore. She was still unsure about it, so they started with all the other weapons first. When she was comfortable with them, they moved on to the guns. He showed how to put them together, take them apart, clean them and shoot them.

The last day there she told Sam that they needed to head to New York because of Sarah. So they pack up their things to head out. Before they left Bobby had pulled her to the side and gave her a necklace with the circle of Solomon on it. He told her it will protect her from being processed. That way no one could use her powers for evil. She thanked him for it and put in around her neck. The boys got in the impala and Alexis got in her car and they headed to New York.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** If there is any spelling or grammer mistakes, I apologize, like I said before I don't have a beta.  
I got help on the last part from a astrology site

Chapter 8

In New York

Sam and Dean pulled up outside of Sarah's house, with Alexis right behind them.

Sam and Dean, both got out of the car and Alexis moved over to her passenger side, put her feet up on the door and started flipping through a Cosmo magazine. Sam went to knock on Sarah's door, while Dean lean against the passenger door of Alexis's car.

Sarah answer the door and saw Sam there, "Sam!! What are you doing here?!" She said as she jumped into his arms. Sam laughed and put her down, after hugging her to him.

"I'm here to see you. Lex told me you were in trouble." Sam answered.  
Sarah looked confused, "Trouble? I'm not in any trouble. And who's Lex?" She asked.

"Actually, what I said was 'we need to go to New York because of Sarah'. I didn't  
mention anything about her being in trouble."

Sarah looked over to her left to see Dean leaning against a car, with a girl in it reading a magazine. She notice that the girl hadn't look up from her magazine, even when she was speaking. She walked over to the car, anger building inside her from seeing this new girl in Sam's life.

"Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice, as Dean moved out of her way with an amused look on his face. He walked over to his brother and whisper, "I think your girl is bout to fight for you."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Sarah. "Sarah I.." he started.

"Shut up Sam." She said.

"Calm down, I don't want Sam." Alexis said without even looking up from her magazine.

"_I can believe how rude she's being." _Sarah was thinking.

"Actually, being rude would consist of ignoring you all together."

Sarah looked at her with shock. She just thought something and this girl heard her. She looked at Sam with questions in her eyes. Sam walked over to her and pulled her toward her front door saying he'll explained everything inside. Sarah looked back at Dean, who had resume his previous position up against the car.

"You want to come up too?" She asked him.

"Uh well…" Dean started.

"No." Alexis finish for him. He gave her a 'what the hell' look and was bout to say  
something when she interrupted him again.

"No."

"But…"

"No." she said once again, still not looking up. Sam pulled Sarah inside while Dean turned to Alexis.

"You know I can answered my own questions."

"I'm sure you can."

"Then what the hell was that?" He said pointing to the door, where Sam and Sarah stood before.

"She didn't want you up there anyway, she was being polite."

"That's not the point. And you know what else is polite, looking at people when they're talking to you." He said with a hint of anger.

_"Had to be an idiot to think she was actually letting me in."_

She looked up at him from her magazine and he backed up a little, not expecting her to listen to him.

"What, umm, what else do you know?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Can't."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Some things have to happen, in order to get to the next point in your life."

He just looked at her and then replied, "I just want to know if I'm walking down the street and a car is about to hit me, are you going to tell me?"

"Depends on the mood I'm in." She answered. He laughed at her and she smiled back.

He walked back over to the car and leaned close to her door, "You know that mysterious thing is actually kind of hot."

"Hmm, in that case maybe I should stop."

Dean was about to response when Alexis let out a scream and starting holding her head. He open her door and kneel down in front of her to get a better look. He couldn't see that there was something wrong with her, so he guessed it was in her head. She now back and forth and there were tears steaming down her cheeks. He looked around and notice several objects on the street had started to float. He back at Alexis and picked her up in his arms and carried her to Sarah's front door, where he banged on the door.

Sam came to the door, "Dean, what the hell.." He started when he noticed Alexis curled up in Dean's arms. Dean pushed pass him and into the apartment. He placed Alexis down on the couch.

"Dean what's going on? What's wrong with her?" Sam asked as he stood beside  
Dean, who was standing in front of Alexis looking worried.

"I don't know." He said as Sarah came out of her room.

"Uhh guys, please tell me I don't have a ghost." Sarah said nervously. They both looked to see what she was talking about and saw several items in her apartment floating around. A vase went flying against a wall and Dean turned back to Alexis and kneel in front of her again. He put his hands on her face to try and get her to look at him.

"Ally listen to me, tell me what's going on so we can help you." She pulled away from him and back up further against the couch. More and more tears streaming down her face.

Dean looked up at Sam, confused by what she just did, only to see Sam looking confused too. Sarah screamed and ducked as a chair went flying past her head. Sam ran over to her and turned to Dean, "We need to find out what's wrong with her fast, before she kills us."

"I'm working on it." Dean growled.

"Voices." Alexis whispered. Her voice sounded out she was in great pain. He never seen her like this before and frankly he didn't ever want to see it again.

"What voices? What about them?" He asked gently, still keeping his distance.

"Too many." She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth. Dean started to walked towards her but was stopped when Sam pulled him back.

"Dude what are you doing!" Dean asked.

"If what I think is happening is right than we'll hurting her by being near her. We  
need to keep as much distance as possible."

"What? What are you talking about? How are we hurting her?" Dean screamed.

"She's in a city. There's a lot of people here in close quarters and I'm guessing she can hear all their thoughts and its hurting her cause there's too many."

Dean nodded his head, "So we need to get her out of the city. Okay you take my car and I'll drive her in her car since its faster." Dean said as he picked her up again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, the nearest small town." Dean said as he walked to the door.

"Okay called me when you get there and I'll meet you there." Sam replied.

Dean turned to looked at him and was about to response when the TV blew up. Realizing that getting her out of the city was more important than arguing with Sam, he left the building and got her into her car and started driving.

3 hours later

Dean walked out of a gas station, with a bag in one hand and two bottles of orange juice in the other. It had been three hours since they left Sarah's apartment and one hour since they have been out of the city. He had to admit it was an interesting drive.

He didn't realize how big New York was until he had to get out of it in a hurry. First, he tried taking the expressway, cause it was faster. But he quickly realize that was a bad idea when they got stuck in rush hour traffic and several cars around them started floating. He decided to get out of there before some of the cars started crashing into each other. He quickly drove on the side and was thankful that both, Alexis's car was fast and that there wasn't any cops around.

He, then, decided that the back roads were the best way to take. Although he hated that he had to watch her sit in pain for two hours. She had finally fell asleep an half hour ago. After nothing but grass and cows, he finally found a gas station and decided to pulled over for some snacks.

He walked to the drivers side and got back in the car. He sat the juices down in the cup holders and looked over at Alexis. Her seat was pulled backed a little and she was curled up in a ball, facing him with his leather jacket covering her. He hated to wake her, seeing as she looked to be in peace now. But he knew she should eat something, since she hadn't eaten in almost two days.

He reached over and slide a piece of her hair, that was dangling in front of her face, behind her ear.

"Ally, sweetie wake up." He said softly, as he pulled his hand back. He watched as she slowly open her eyes and looked at him. She sat up and looked around, adjusting her seat as she turned to face him.

"Where are we?" She asked him, while placing his jacket around her shoulders.

"In the middle of god knows where. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing. Here thought you might need this." He said handing her the bag.

"What is it?" She asked, looking into the bag.

"Food and aspirin."

"Thanks." She said taking the aspirin out of the bag and taking the bottle of juice he gave her. She smiled at him and follow the pills down with some juice.

"Ally…" He started.

"I know. We're going to have to talk about what happen back there. Just give me a minute would you?" She asked.

He nodded his head, started up the car and drove out of the gas station and onto the road. He had to admit, he was enjoying driving this car. Of course it could never replace his baby. He'll kill Sam if anything happen to that car.

They drove for about 15 minutes more and Alexis told him about what happen. She told him that it was exactly what Sam had said. When there is a lot of people within a hundred yards of her, then it feels like her head is going to explode with all the thoughts running through it. She also told him that since her powers are control by her emotions, when she is in emotional distress her powers get out of hand.

She asked him where they were headed and he told her that Sam and him agreed to meet in the next town. They were going to stay there until they found something to hunt. She decided now was a good time to tell him, what she had been holding back since they were in New York.

"Uh, Dean?" She said hesitantly.

"What?" He asked glancing at her and turning back towards the road.

"I should probably tell you that Sam is bringing Sarah with him."

"What! What he think this is, a freaking road trip?" He said getting angry.

"Dean, remember what I told you. Some things must have to happen in order to get to the stage in your life. She was supposed to come with us." She told him.

"Whatever, she just better not get in the way."

"Oh stop being such a baby. I swear, you act liked your five sometimes." She said turning towards her window. She looked back at him, laughed and turned back to her window.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing, its just, you're not as complicated as I expected you to be."

"What's that supposed to mean? What you figure me out or something?"

"Actually, yeah I did."

"Well, lets hear it."

"Okay. Um, Let's see... it's when you act as though you doesn't like a girl that you're close to being hooked, and the reason is elementary logic."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. All a female has to do is understand how your mind work and she could get you."

"Let's hear how my mind works then."

" Well first, you like everybody. Everyone is your friend. You'll even refer to your worst enemy as "my friend." So it means something when you say you don't like someone.

You don't want to reveal your true feelings, in spite of your favorite pastime of penetrating the feelings of others. You're own reactions and motives are complex, and you intend to keep them that way for the pure pleasure of fooling a female.  
Until she get you to the altar, she's just another experience, another experiment."

He looked at her with a blank face. "Go on."

"You're a group man, and teamwork comes naturally to you. You understands the fair play rules of sports as if you had invented them, and you carry these rules into your personal relationships.

To an you, everyone is special. And I mean everyone. Even those you haven't met yet. You're neither selfish or petty.

You respond to unusually high ideals, thanks to your rigid moral code, though it's your own code, which may not necessarily reflect or correspond to the one accepted by society in general.

You're forever analyzing, a puzzle drives you simply wild and some are fooled by your nonchalance. But when you sense something is hidden, you won't sleep at night until you've unraveled the mystery and penetrated the veil. There's always the possibility that you might be disappointed in what you find. If it is, you'll have no qualms about making it painfully evident and off you'll go to unravel a new veil.  
The girl who wants to land you eventually has first to intrigue you. An open book will never pique your curiosity. You're attracted to closed pages, the more tightly closed, the better to arouse your detective instinct. When a female either ignores you or keeps her own counsel, in the beginning at least, you're eyes will open a little wider and you'll get an alert expression, amazingly like that of a bloodhound on the scent of something missing.

As you probe and question and examine, the girl is at first probably flattered, naturally but then she sees you're just as intently curious about the waitress who just served you.

So she gets another male, and you sadly sigh for an instant or two before you begin your next romantic investigation. If some new invention or unique idea hasn't aroused your interest first. In which case the next female research project must wait.

You admire a woman who holds her ground, if she's not too masculine about it, and your ideal is the female who is your friend, and who doesn't make heavy emotional demands on you."

"You done?" He asked stealing a glance at her.

"Yeah I am. Well?" She asked him.

He shook his head nonchalantly, "Lucky guess."

She laughed at him.

"My turned." He smirked at her.

"Wait a second, what do you mean your turn?"

"What you didn't think I was just going to let you get away with that, did you?"

His smile got wider when he saw the look on her face. "You did, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"What, scare I might be dead on?" He asked.

"No, I'm not scare. Give it your best shot." She told him.

"You are very independent and appear to have no regard for what others think of  
you. However, hidden behind that distant air shown to the world, is a being that feels pain, loneliness and regret that you do not connect well with others.

You are earthy, grounded and acutely aware of your resources and assets." He said looking at her up and down. She pointed to the road, "Keep your eyes on the road."

He laughed and continue, "You're disciplined and intelligent and your sense of humor can be deep and surprising. You possess loyalty, dignity, and integrity.

You're emotionally cautious and watch things carefully before fully attaching your commitments or your feelings. You can be slow to warm up to someone or something and prefer to watch and wait until you feel the purpose and the truth behind what is being offered or presented. You have an unfailing memory that at times tends to focus on the negative. You can take things too seriously in an attempt to do and feel what is right and often find it difficult to feel light and joyful.

You want me to stop?" He asked seeing that she wasn't really fond of being read that well. He couldn't exactly disagree with her.

"Nope, your not bothering me."

"Alright." He said smirking at the fact that he was getting to her, although she would never let him know that.

"You're shy and insecure about your feelings and how to express them. It isn't easy for you to move forward beyond rejection or hurt feelings as you tend to pull back and become cold and distance. You're slow to trust and even slower to love but once their heart is given there is very little you won't do to back up and support and love your mate.

You make sure that those you love and care about are safe. You can be protective of those you are attached to and will do everything in your power to make them as strong as they can possibly become. You can be possessive, a control freak, cold and aloof, unemotional, vindictive, bitter, melancholy. But you can also be kind, generous, supportive, dependable, tolerant, and attentive."

"Are you done?" She asked him.

"Oh and one last thing…" He said as he stop at a red light.

"What's that?" She asked as she turn towards him.

He leaned over and whisper in her ear, "You like to be on top."

She pushed him back over, with her mouth open in shock.

"Pervert." She said, as he started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Just to let you know my internet is acting retarded right now so I'm posting chap 9 but I don't know when I'll be able to get chap 10 to you guys.

So here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it and if there are any mistakes again no beta bit am looking for one, on the bright side if you do become a beta you get to read the chapters before anyone else

Chapter 9

Dean and Alexis finally made it to an motel, the only in the small town. Lucky for them they only had single beds and no doubles. So they had to share a bed and a room because Dean didn't want to let Alexis out of his sight, incase she had another 'episode'.

The motel room contain a bed, that was in the middle of the room, a desk and chair by the door, a TV in front of the bed, and a bathroom.

Dean had decided to sleep on the floor and let Alexis have the bed but Alexis had begged him to sleep in the bed with her when his tossing and turning kept her awake.

They were both on the bed sleeping, he on his bed and she on her side with her back towards him.

Around 2a.m. Dean was awaked by someone touching his face and softly calling his name. He open his eyes to Alexis leaning over him. She smiled at him, when she saw him awake.

"Bout time, I was starting to think you were faking to avoid me."

"Ally, what's going on? Something wrong?" He said sleepily.

"No, everything's fine. Well, now it is anyway." She replied as she lean down and started kissing his neck. His eyes got wide and he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of her lips on him. Then he quickly realize what was happening and pushed her back. She gave him a small pout and he wanted to kiss her and make it better but quickly shook that thought was his head.

"What…What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Well, I was kissing you."

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"Well," she leaned closer to his ear and whisper, "I was hoping it lead to other things." With that she started nibbling on his ear. He bit back a moan and pushed her away again. If she kept this up, pretty soon he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Okay, umm I don't think you're thinking clearly." He said laughing a little.

"Oh I thinking very clear." She replied saddling him. He groaned a little.

"The way I see it," she continued. "You want me and I want you, we're both adults here and I say we do something about it. Besides, you were right, I do like to be on top. But you know what I'll like even more?" she asked him. He closed his eyes tightly and open them again, looking at her. "What's that?" He asked, knowing he'll probably regret it. She leaned down towards his ear again and whisper, "You on top of me."

That was it, those five little words were all he needed to pushed him to the edge. "Damnit, Ally." he said as he flipped them over, so she was on her back and he was on top of her, he hoped that she wouldn't hate him in the morning.

He kissed her hungrily and was taking he shirt off when he heard Sam calling his name. He closed his eyes and mumbled a curse word and when he open them again and found that he was on his back and Sam was looking down at him.

He jumped up and looked around, noticing that it was morning and Alexis wasn't in the room. He looked at Sam, "Where's Ally?"

"Ally huh? She and Sarah went to get breakfast." Sam said as he sat down in the chair at the desk. He waited for Dean to say something about Sarah being here, but was a little shock when he didn't say anything. He decided to move on to a different more interesting subject.

"What was you dreaming about?" He asked Dean. Dean stopped looking through his bag and looked up at Sam, he cleared his throat. "What makes you think I was dreaming about anything?" Dean asked as he started looking through his bag again. He pulled out a shirt and put it on over his t-shirt and put his bag down on the floor.

"Cause I heard you mumbled Lex's name in your sleep. So I'm guessing you were dreaming about her. And I guessing it wasn't rated PG." Sam said smiling.

Dean glared at him, "Drop it Sammy."

Sam laughed and took out his laptop to start searching for a job. Dean sit down on the bed as Sarah and Alexis walked into the room. Sarah had a bag in her hand and Alexis had a newspaper and for cups of coffee in hers. He watched her hand Sam and Sarah their coffees and tried to avoid eye contact because he knew she would come to him next.

"Here you go Dean, black with two sugars and some doughnuts." She said smiling at him. He looked up at her and took the items mumbling a thanks. She sat beside him on the bed and smiled at Sarah and Sam giggling together. She turned to Dean who looked really interested in his coffee.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him worried. He looked up at her and smiled that cocky smile, "Of course. Can I see that?" He asked pointing to the newspaper in her hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry meant to give that to you." She said handing it to him. He took it and open it on the bed in front of him, placing his coffee and doughnuts on the side table.

"Think I got something and its in this town." Sam said as he and came and sit on the edge of the bed, Sarah sitting in his lap.

"Look at this." He told Dean handing him his laptop. Dean looked at the monitor, there was a news article about a teenager cheer leader going missing. He looked back up at Sam, "Okay, a girl's missing, so? Its looks like an police thing to me." He said handing the laptop back to Dean.

"How many cases have, you are have that looked like a police thing, but turned out to be more than that?" Sarah asked, smirking at Dean because she knew she had him there.

"We'll check it out." Dean said.

They decided that Dean and Alexis would go talk to the teachers and Sam and Sarah would go talk to the parents.

With Dean and Alexis

Dean and Alexis walked out of the high school principle's office and into the hallway. The principle wasn't all that helpful and neither were the teachers. All of them said the same thing, the girl was bright and had a great future in cheerleading. Why would she give that up? They were walking down the hall and headed to the front doors, when Alexis noticed a flyer on the wall. She looked at her watch and then back at the flyer.

"Dean!" she called him as he continued walking. He stop and turned around, looked beside him and looked at her again. He hadn't even noticed she had stopped walking. He walked back to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Was that cheerleader a varsity cheerleader?" She asked him.

"What's the difference? I mean I thought they were all the same. With the short skirts and tops that leave nothing to the imagination. Man I miss high school, I mean them cheerleaders can do some amazing th…" he stopped when he noticed she glaring at him because he got off topic.

"Um, yeah I think she was. Why?"

"Cause they have practice right now." she said pointing to the flyer.

"Great, lets go talk to some cheerleaders." he said a little too cheery. She shook her head and mumbled something about guys, while walking towards the gym. Dean ran to catch up with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Okay guys since I haven't updated in a while, here's two chapters for you all. Enjoy and please review (it might make me write faster lol)

Chapter 10

They walked into the gym and noticed all the cheerleaders turned to looked at them. They smiled immediately when they noticed Dean walking towards them.

"Ladies!" Dean said, smiling and rubbing his hands together as he stopped walking to stand beside them.

"Hi I'm Bambi. What can we do for you?" A girl with short blond hair, who looked like the leader, asked as she pushed her way to the front to stand in front of Dean. She smiled seductively at him. Alexis rolled her eyes and wanted to rolled them again when she noticed they all have on the same revealing outfits. Tiny shorts and sports bras.

Dean smiled at her and turned to Alexis, "This is my sister Lexy." He said introducing her. She smiled at the girls, then looked to Dean, who turned back to the girls, to see what he was up to.

"She's starting her senior year here," Dean continued, "And since she was the best on her squad at home, I was thinking she should try out for the squad here." He turned to Alexis who looked like she wanted to strangle him, "Right sis?"

"Um, yeah." Alexis agreed putting on her best smile. The lead cheerleader, Bambi, looked at her, then back at Dean.

"Well, we did just lose a member and somebody with a brother as hot as you couldn't be that bad." She turned towards Alexis, "Lets see what you got."

She motion for Alexis to go to the middle of the floor. Alexis turned to Dean, who was smiling innocently, and shoved her shades that she was wearing into his chest. Dean watched her walked to the middle of the floor, hoping that she could cheer and thanking god that she decided to wear a sweat suit today.

An hour later, they were walking into the motel room, where Sam and Sarah sat talking. They looked up when they entered. Alexis went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked.

Dean grinned and nodded his head, "She's a cheerleader."

"Oh she's going to killed you. How you managed to get out of it so far is beyond me." Sam shaking his head. Dean shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the bed, with his arms behind his head.

"So find anything?" He asked them.

"Nope." Sam answered. "Police didn't find anything, her parents knew nothing. Its like she just vanished into thin air. Nobody seen or heard anything. One minute, she's in her room and the next she gone." Sam answered.

"Yeah, well people don't just vanished into thin air, Sam."

"Yeah I know. So you think these cheerleaders know something?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, I didn't even think of that." Dean said smiling. The smile was replace by a frighten look, when Alexis came out the bathroom and focus on him with a deadly look in her eyes.

"I going to kill you." She said walking towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. This is our only in, okay. A way to get information." He told her in his now sitting position.

"You wasn't even thinking that when you volunteer me for the squad! You just wanted to see me in a cheerleading uniform!" She hollered at him, as she stood in front of him.

"True, that's true. But now we got a way in. Good thing you made the squad. I mean those moves you were doing was, wow."

"How did you make the squad?" Sarah asked. "I mean I was a cheerleader in high school and those moves are kind of hard for someone who never done it before."

"I was reading the head bimbo's mind. I'm surprised she even had thoughts." Alexis replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were a cheerleader?" Sam asked Sarah as he smiled at her. She nodded her head and he whisper something in her ear, making her giggle.

The next morning

Dean had lend Alexis his backpack and drove her to school in her car. He thought she would get brownie points for showing up with her supposedly hot 'brother' in a cool car.

She was in her 4th period class and still hadn't gotten rid of the cheerleaders. They all seem to have the same classes and do what they want. None of them was doing work and all of them was picking on people. Apparently this was one of them schools where the cheerleaders ran the place.

She adjusted her cheer uniform a little, pulling the skirt down a little so that everything wasn't showing. The girls had bombarded her at the door with a new uniform for her. She had changed into it and was told that they were the uniform everyday. Apparently they had three different uniforms. Two for the games and one to wear to school everyday. The uniform she was wearing was a two piece. The top was a long sleeve black top that stop right below her bra line, with the word Raven on it in purple and white letters. The bottom was a pleated skirt that was black with white and purple lines at the bottom.

The bell ring and she hurried out the class, hoping the squad wouldn't follow her. There was only so much giggling she could take.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone, knocking all their books to the ground. She looked down to see a girl that looked to be around 18 years old. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top with a button up pink sweater over it. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She looked at Alexis and immediately started apologizing. Alexis bend down, very carefully, to help her with her books.

"There's no need for you to apologize, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Alexis told her. She looked at her in shock as they both stood up.

"What's your name?" Alexis asked her.

"Sidney. You must be new here." She replied.

"What's makes you say that?" Alexis asked curiosity.

"Well, one I never saw you around here before and everyone knows who's the cheerleaders are around here. And two, you're being nice to me. None of the other girls do that. They stick with their own kind. It's a shame really. A lot of people go missing around here and nobody notices. They to busy focusing on the cheerleaders."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked her.

"Well, when you been here for four years you start to notice things. Like when a person goes missing every year."

"Lexy!" Alexis looked around to Bambi and the rest of the girls coming towards her. She turned back to Sidney but saw that she was already headed down the hall.

She turned back to the girls as they stopped in front of her.

"Lexy, if you're going to be one of us, you have to follow our rules. Rule one, we don't be seen with people below us." Bambi said.

"And who exactly is below us?" Alexis asked.

"Everyone. Its how we win, you do play to win right Lexy?" she asked.

"I don't play to lose."

"Good. Now let's go eat lunch."

Alexis walked out the school doors and into the parking lot. She was so happy to be out of that damn school, the cheerleaders was starting to annoyed the hell out of her.

She looked around and was actually happy to see Dean leaning against her car waiting for her.

She walked over to him and knew that he was checking her out. He grabbed his leather jacket out the car and place it around her shoulders when she stopped in front of him.

"You working that uniform." He told her.

"I'm also freezing my ass off." she told him as he open the door for her.

"The things girls do for beauty."

She laughed and agreed with him, surprised he didn't say anything else about the uniform.

"Where's Sam and Sarah?"

"Probably somewhere making out." Dean said chuckling as he drove off.

They arrived at the motel five minutes later. Sam was sitting on Dean's impala and Sarah standing in between his legs and they were kissing.

Dean pulled up beside them and beeped the horn, making both of them jumped. He laughed and got out of the car walking over to the couple with Alexis beside him.

"Uh hey guys. Nice outfit Lex." Sam said blushing.

"Hush." she said.

"So you find out anything?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I found out some things. Couldn't investigate because them freaking cheerleaders wouldn't leave me alone for a second. I mean seriously, I think they take that whole teamwork thing a little too seriously."

"You think that applies for everything?" Dean asked smiling.

"Anyway. Apparently, every year someone goes missing, but nobody seems to care because all this town cares about is the cheerleaders."

"Where did you hear this at?" Dean asked.

"A girl that goes to the school told me. I couldn't find out anymore because the queen bee and her hive came up and the girl ran away."

"We got to find out who those missing people are, do you think that girl knows?" Sam asked her.

"I don't want to get her involved unless we absolutely have to."

"How about the cheerleaders, you get a read off them?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah I did. They want to want to be popular, bad." She said looking at him.

"So bad that they'll do anything?" Sam asked and Alexis nodded.

"You know what we have to do." Sam said, "we got to find out who them people are."

"Police station?" Sarah asked.

"Police station." Sam confirmed.

It was decided that Dean and Sam would go to the police station again and Sarah and Alexis would wait outside. Sarah and Alexis was sitting on the hood of the impala waiting for the guys. They decided to take one car and since Dean hadn't drove his car in a while, he insisted on taking the impala.

Sarah cleared her throat and turned to Alexis. "Lex." she said.

Alexis turned her head to look at her.

"Sorry about the whole, um..."

"It's cool. Could've happen to anyone."

"Well, yeah but if I've known you and Dean were together.."

"Wait a minute," Alexis said turning her whole body around to face her, "Me and Dean aren't together."

"Are you serious? I mean you are wearing his jacket." Sarah said pointing to leather jacket Alexis was wearing.

"What is this high school? That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does, considering Sam told me he never lets anyone wear his jacket."

"He just feels guilty cause its his fault I have to wear this stupid outfit."

Sarah like she was going to say something but stop as they heard the door to the police shut. They looked over to see Sam and Dean coming towards them.

They came to a stop in front of the car as Dean took out his phone and took a picture of Alexis sitting on his car. She looked at him when she saw a flash and saw him looking at his phone smiling.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" she asked getting off the car.

"Yup, its for my private collection." he said smiling.

"Give me that." she said as she tried to take the phone from him. He held it up above his head and she tried to jump to get it.

"You know every time you jump your skirt come up, right? Not that I mind." He said grinning at her.

She stop jumping and mumble something about him being a pervert as she crossed her arms.

"You know, some people would considered that flirting." Sarah pointed out as Sam started laughing. Alexis gave her a mean look as she walked back over to the car and Dean gave her a questioning look.

"So...', Sam started, 'the police doesn't have anything on missing teenagers. Apparently they didn't have any crimes in ten years."

"Ten years?" Sarah asked, "Thats odd, especially with teenagers."

"Yeah, so I'm thinking either this town is like Ghundi City or they're hiding something." Dean said.

"Lex we need to talk to that girl now." Sam softly pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Heres our chance." She said pointing across the street. They looked over to see a girl walked into a house.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Sorry about the long wait guys and I promise I would update more often now, I was just busy with school. Hope you like the chapter I know its short and I promise chapter 12 is better. Please Review!!

Chapter 11

They stood in front of a two story townhouse and Sam knocked on the door. A lady around the age of 40 answer the door. She looked at Sam and Dean with a bored expression, "Yeah what do you want?" She asked.

Dean was about to say something when the lady noticed Alexis standing there. Her expression change from a bored one to an excited one as Dean looked back in forth between her and Alexis.

Oh my goodness. Well, why didn't you say you boys were with her? Oh you poor dears must be cold. Come in and warm off." She motioned them into her house.

They followed her in giving each other a 'what the hell just happen' look.

"Have a seat,' she said pointing to her couch, 'Can I get you anything?"

"Cookies." Dean said, catching a glare from Sam.

"We're fine really..."Started Sam but he interrupted by Alexis.

"Actually I could go for some cookies."

The lady got a distraught look on her face. "I don't have any cookies. But I can make some from scratch." she said now smiling.

"Great." Dean said also smiling.

The lady then walked into the kitchen to bake the cookies.

Sam turned to Dean and Alexis.

"Cookies? Are you serious?" He asked as Sarah held back a laugh, she had to admit it was funny watching them three.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Thats not why we're here."

"Well we might as well get something out of it. Its not like we get paid." Dean started as a grin appeared on his face.

"Don't even think about it." Sam said removing the thought from his head.

"What are you doing here?"

They all looked up to see Sidney walked into the living room. Alexis got up and walked over to her.

"Your mom let us in. These are my friends, thats Dean, Sam and Sarah. Can we talk?" She asked her.

Sidney looked at her for a moment than nodded her head. They both walked back over to the couch and Alexis motion for Dean to get up so they could both sit down. He glared at her and got up and stood beside the table that was sitting in front of the couch.

"Those people you mention earlier, we need to know who they are." Alexis told her as Sam and Dean stood back and watched. They wanted to see how good she was when it came to getting answers out of people.

"Your not one of them, are you?" Sidney asked Alexis.

"No I'm not."

"Look, I don't want to get involved."

"So you're just going to let them get away with it?"

"Its not like I'm the bad guy here."

"You are if you're not doing anything to stop it."

"You don't understand. They got the whole town eating out of their hand."

"But not you."

"I guess I'm the lucky one." Sidney said getting up and walking to the entrance to the living room.

"How long do you think its going to last?"

She stopped and turned around, "What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean,' Alexis said getting up and standing in front of her, 'How long do you think it'll take before they notice that you're the only one not bowing down to them? What do you think will happen then? huh? You think you might turn out to be one of those missing people?" She paused, "I think its better if you let us stop them before that happens. Now how about that list."

They walked out of the house, Sam with a list of names and Dean, Alexis and Sarah with freshly baked cookies. Dean put his arm around Alexis shoulders, "I'm so proud." He said in a voice that made it seem like he was going to cry at any moment. She pushed him away from her, "Shut up." He started laughing.

"That was really good Lex. Especially since it was your first time." Sam said. She thanked him and then turned to Dean, "Pervert."

"Hey nobody told you to read my thoughts." He said grinning.

Sarah turned to Sam, "So what happens now? Do we just split up the list and go tale to the people?"

"Oh no, me and you are talking to the people. You two,' pointing to Dean and Alexis, 'are not talking to anybody else."

Alexis and Dean looked at each other. "Why the hell not Sam?" Dean questioned.

Sam just pointed to the cookies as him and Sarah walked away.

Alexis pulled Dean's coat tighter around her as she walked with him back to his car. They both got in and he turn on the heater for her. She mumbled a 'thanks' and rubbed her hands to together to warm up faster.

"So you think these cheerleaders are responsible?" Dean asked her. He knew they were he just wanted to see how she saw it.

"Dean these people worship us."

"Hell in that outfit, I'll worship you too." He told her giving her a grin.

"In fact,' he leaned closer to her so that he was whispering in her ear, 'I can think of a couple ways to worship you right now."

"I'm sure you can." She said pushing him back over to his side of the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

An hour later Dean and Alexis were back at the motel room. Dean kept complaining that Sam was taking too long and he was bored so after convincing Alexis, they finally decided to head back.

Alexis was sitting on the only bed in the room, while Dean was seated at the desk in the room. "So what now?" Alexis asked him, waiting for his suggestion.

"Hmm.. Well I could think of a couple ways to pass the time." Dean flirted looking her up and down.

"Oh I get it now." Alexis said studying him. "You keep flirting cause you think I won't call your bluff."

Dean laughed at that, "Whatever makes you feel better." He told her. If she thought that he was bluffing then she had another thing coming. The only reason he didn't do anything with her yet was because he was sure Sam would give him a speech about it later. Of course if he got her to agree with a friends with benefits relationship that was a whole other story.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Alexis get up and walk over to him. What he did notice was that she was now saddling his lap and working magic on his ear with her tongue.

"You wanna know what would make me feel better?" She asked him, pulling back to look at him.

"What?" Dean asked her curiously, resting his hands on her thighs, wondering how far she was going to go with this.

"You." She said to him before attacking his lips with hers. He kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her tongue against his and was slightly disappointed when she pulled back.

He was about to protest when she leaned forward and whisper two little words in his ear, "Inside me."

Dean pushed her back and looked at her face to see that she was dead serious. He gave her a nervous laugh, "Ally I would love to do this but this isn't a good idea."

She ignored him and started to kiss his neck. "Alexis." Dean said as a warning.

"I'm not Alexis." She whisper in his ear.

Dean pushed her back to see a young girl looking at him grinning. He pushed her off of him and stood up, a bewildered expression oh his face.

"What the hell?" He started immediately going into hunter mode.

The girl sat on the bed, folding her legs under her and pushing back a strain of her long brown hair behind her ear, before smiling at Dean. "Relax, its just a dream. Besides I'm here as a friend."

"I'll be the judge of that." Dean spat out, watching the girl closely. Thoughts were running through his head of all the possibilities of what she could be. "What the hell is this?"

"Well I had to get your attention somehow. I figured since you had a thing for Alexis I'll use her." The girl said nonchalantly.

"Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" Dean asked her. This girl was too calm for his liking and he wanted to know why.

"I'm a message from the powers that be. The names Morgan."

"The powers that be? Yeah right, why would they send me a message?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest not believing a word coming out of her mouth.

"How else are you suppose to find out about her?"

"Her?"

"Man you are dense. Alexis. You need to know more about her. That's why I'm here."

Dean ignored her dense remark and looked at her waiting for her to go on. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Straight to the point huh?"

"Oh sweetie if you think you'll getting another make out section, you can forget about it."

"Hmph." Morgan said with a pout.

"What is she?"

"She's human."

"That's not possible, she has too many powers."

Morgan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Did you even read the prophecy? I mean what's the point in giving someone the answers if they don't read it."

"What's the point in giving someone the answers in a different language that they can't read?" Dean threw back at her.

"Its not a different language you ass. It's a coded message."

"And how are we suppose to read it when we don't know what the code is?"

"Have you ever tried, oh I don't know, letting her read it?"

"Alexis?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh yeah." Morgan said giving him a look that said she didn't think he was all there.

"She knows the code?"

"Well she doesn't know that she knows it but yeah, she does."

Dean studied her for a moment, coming to a conclusion. "You know it too." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah so?"

"So why don't you just tell me what it says?"

"Now what fun would that be?" She looked around before focusing on him again, "Time to wake up."

Dean woke up and looked around for a moment. Taking in his surrounds he realized that he was still in the impala. He looked beside him, expecting to see Alexis there and mumble several curse words when he realized that she wasn't in the car at all.

He quickly got out of the car and turned in circles trying to figure out where she went. Still not seeing her anywhere, Dean walked down the row of stores hoping to see her in one of them. He came to the last store and saw her through the window, looking at some books.

He jerk the door open and storm over to her, anger pouring out of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was looking at this book." Alexis said coolly ignoring the bad mood Dean was in. She put down the book and turn towards him, "What's your problem?"

Dean looked at her in disbelief. She was the one that disappear on him and now she's acting like she did nothing wrong. He pulled her to the side of the store, out of ear shot of anyone near. "My problem? You were the one who decided to disappear. If you haven't notice, there's a demon after you."

"Yeah its kind of hard to forget that. And if you haven't notice I can take care of myself." She hissed back at him.

Dean glared at her for a moment before noticing his surrounds. The store they were in was dark and seem to be a voodoo type store. There were all kinds of voodoo stuff sitting around as well as old books. He turned back to Alexis, eyebrow raised, "You in a voodoo shop?"

"It's a magic shop, there's a difference." Alexis told him walking over to a stand that had different types of amulets on it.

Dean walked after her, standing behind her but close enough so that he could whisper in her ear, "You can't actually believe these people know anything about magic."

"Oh like you're the only real one." Alexis said turning around so that she could face him. That proved to be a bad idea when she came face to face with him, his face centimeters from hers. They both stood there for a moment, neither saying anything.

"You must be here to pick up the order."

They both turned to look at a woman standing beside them, smiling at Alexis. She was a short, tubby woman and Alexis swear she looked liked the woman from poltergeist.

"Uh yeah, I am." Alexis said playing along. She didn't know what order the woman was referring to but figure it was something for the other cheerleaders, considering she clearly recognized Alexis as one of them.

"Its right back here." The woman said, disappearing behind a curtain on the other side of the room. Alexis took the chance and turned back to Dean, "What do I do now?"

"What your doing, playing along. We can't actually take the stuff but maybe seeing it would give us a idea of what we're dealing with." Dean told her.

Alexis nodded her head and headed to the other side of the room, Dean not far behind her. They enter the room behind the curtain to see a small space with a table in the middle. There were shelves against the walls with different things on them. It looked like it was a stock room. Alexis noticed there was a box on the table and the short woman was looking through it with a paper in her hand. When she saw them enter, she hurried over to them, just as the bell in the front of the store ringed, alerting them of a new customer. The lady looked torn between helping her customers and submitting to the needs of the cheer leaders.

Alexis noticed this and shook her head, "Please go take care of that, we're be fine." The woman smiled at that and thrust the paper in Alexis's hand before leaving from behind the curtain. Alexis looked at the paper in her hand, realizing it was a list of supplies that were in the box.

"We got to go." Dean, who had been peeking out the curtain said to her. Alexis looked at him with a confused look.

"Cheerleaders coming this way. Can you do that disappearing thing you did before?" He asked her, looking at the list she had in her hand. Alexis nodded her head and grabbed onto Dean's hand. Before he knew what was happening, he was seated in the front seat of the impala, Alexis on his lap.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry haven't posted in a while, had majore writer's block but I'm back on check now and you can expect more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13 Revised

Chapter 13

An hour later, everyone was spread out around the motel room. Sam was seated at the desk with his laptop in front of him, trying to figure out what the girls were up to, Sarah was seated beside him looking through some old books while Dean sat on the bed flipping through channels on the TV and Alexis stood by the window looking out.

"They're summoning Kali." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Who the hell is Kali?" Dean asked turning the TV off and walking over to Sam.

"She's a Hindu Goddess."

"So what they summon her and she gives the gifts and goes away?" Dean asked hopefully, knowing chances are that wasn't the case.

"Not exactly." Sam said typing some keys on his laptop. "You see Kali is printed in some myths as this good being, while others print her as dark and violent."

"Let me guess, we're dealing with the dark and violent one." Dean stated with a rolled of his eyes.

"Seems likely." Sam said leaning back in his chair. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone's attention was on him and continues. "She's sometimes known as the bloodthirsty Goddess. She is usually portrayed has having four arms and hands. 2 of these (usually the left) are holding a sword and a severed head. This means that in the end she will kill everyone as no one can avoid her as mortal death. The other 2 hands (usually the right) are in blessing, which means her initiated devotees (or anyone worshipping her with a true heart) will be saved as she will guide them here and in the hereafter."

"Great." Dean said with fake enthusiasm. "So summoning her would kill us all except the cheerleaders who worshiped her." Dean said looking to Sam for a confirmation. Sam nodded his head and Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You sure it's her?"

Sam nodded his head once again. "Everything fits. The sacrifices every year, all the supplies. My guess is they found something powerful enough to bring her forth."

"Or someone." Alexis said looking over at Sam from her spot by the window. "It makes sense doesn't it? Why they accepted me so fast, they want me to summon her."

"That's it. It all makes sense now." Sam said, quickly typing some more words in his laptop.

"What is it?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"The legend says 'only the most powerful blood can bring her life' and the ritual requires a sacrifice. They want you to help bring her forth Alexis, but they're going to bleed you to do it." Sam said looking up at her.

Alexis muttered a 'oh' and turned back to the window. Helping summoning something was one thing but being bleed out to do it was a whole other thing. She didn't know how they found out about her power but she wasn't too happy about that. She was going to have to be more careful about using her powers.

Dean watched her for a moment; it didn't take a genius to see that she was scared. He looked back at Sam and they both shared a look. This was way out of their lead. "Call Bobby."

"Already did." Sam said to him. "He's on his way."

--

An hour later Bobby arrived with two unexpected guests, Ellen and Jo. Apparently when Jo heard that Bobby was going to go see Dean, she immediately wanted to tag along and Ellen came cause she didn't want Jo out of her sight.

They all still around trying to figure out what to do about the cheerleaders. So far all the plans they had left room for them to still summon her and they wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Bobby you still got that paper on you? You know the one with the story you heard somewhere." Dean asked Bobby while giving him a look. Dean slightly motion his head to Alexis who wasn't paying attention to any of them, still standing by the window.

"Oh right the story." Bobby said going to his back and pulling it out and handing it to Dean. Dean took it and turned to Alexis, ignoring all the curious looks he was getting from everyone.

"Hey Ally, my eyes are starting to hurt from looking through these books for so long, think you can come read this for me?" Dean asked giving her a smile mixed with a tired expression.

Alexis looked over at him and was about to answer when she was interrupted. "I'll read it for you Dean." Jo volunteer as she walked towards him from her spot on one of the beds.

Dean turned towards her with a tight smile, "That's okay Jo, I want Alexis to do it." She was really starting to annoy him, the whole time she was there she kept shooting him looks. She even tried to get him alone to talk about why he didn't call her but he manage to avoid it.

Jo was about to say something again when Ellen stepped in. "Jo." She said in a warning tone, giving her a stern look. Jo looked at her mom, sighed and sat back on the bed with Sarah.

Alexis watched the interaction with curiosity before walking over to Dean, who was at a table with Bobby, Ellen and Sam. She took the paper from him and motion for him to move over in the arm chair he was sitting in. She sat down beside him and made a comment about his hips being big, earning herself a glare from Jo, who didn't like that fact that she was sitting so close to him.

Alexis moved around until she got comfortable in a position leaning against Dean. "Your girlfriend is planning my death." She whisper to him, so that no one else could hear her. Dean looked at her before glancing at Jo, then back at Alexis and turned to whisper in her ear, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Well you might want to mention that to her."

"Guys, any day now." Sam said looking at them impatiently and wondering what Dean was up to. Bobby couldn't translate all of the prophecy so he was wondering how in the world Alexis was suppose to just by looking at it once. In any case he took out his phone and put it on record just incase.

Alexis looked at the paper and started to read it.

"_And it shall come to pass that in the year of the Flame, our vanquished enemy shall rise from whence it came and once again strike up against the land, and take back the land which we have claimed from him. The earth will tremble to his might and fall to his dark dominion, and upon the end and all hope for this world shall be lost. _

_And in these years, the ones shall be born. Some will be torn but will answer the call, one way or the other. The world will be turned and the Hearts of their mothers shall rain from the sky. _

_One with a blackened Heart, named after dark cunning fowl, a herald of death, shall be a worthy ally of the dark forces and cause the end of this world. Lose not hope oh faithful people, for there is a small hope left in the land. One with the light, one with unforeseen power deep inside shall herald the death of the demons, should the darkness be contained. One within two, two within one, black and white, and the power shall be unevenly dispersed. And they shall bear the mark of darkness and fire. _

_Deals will be broken and others made. Two consumed with vengeance shall join in the quest, one with a choice to make, a side to choose, and together rid evil from the world and should they find the key, and not be struck down by the carrion all shall be saved and peace shall be returned to the land."_

Alexis paused for a moment, not noticing the looks from everyone around her. "Well that's interesting." She said handing the paper back to Dean.

"Alexis you could read that language?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Uhh yeah Bobby I can read english." She said looking at him weird. "I'm going to uhh go get some food." She got up from the chair and straighten her clothes, ignoring the looks.

Dean looked at his brother before standing up and walking over to Alexis, putting one arm around her waist to turn her towards Jo and Sarah, "Why don't you take them two with you?"

"Why?" Alexis said look that said she didn't want to.

"Because while you are out, you could get us all something to eat and you might need help carrying it all." Dean said with a smile. Alexis rolled her eyes, got everyone's order and left the room with Sarah and Jo.

Sam waited until the girls were out of the room and turned to Dean, "How did you know she could read that?"

"A little birdie told me." Dean replied going over what the prophecy said in his head. He felt eyes on him and looked up, noticing that they were all waiting for him to explain. "I had this dream okay? There was a girl name Morgan and she told me that would happen."

"What like a vision?" Sam asked looking confused, Dean wasn't the one that got visions so what was going on.

"No not a vision. She said she was sent to us to let us know about Alexis."

"Well now we know a lot more with this info." Bobby said nodding at Sam's phone with the recording. "Why don't you go talk to this Morgan person while we try to figure out what this means." Bobby told Dean.

Dean nodded his head and was about to leave when Alexis walked back into the room. "Thought you were going to get food?"

"I was, but your little girlfriend decided that she wanted to try and act tough. So it was either beat the crap out of her or come back here and I didn't think her mom would like me beating the crap out of her so I chose option two."

Ellen looked at Alexis for a moment before getting up, "Excuse me fellas but I got a daughter I got to knock some sense into." She said walking out the door.

"Come take a nap with me." Dean said walking over to Alexis, trying to get her out of the room so that Sam and Bobby could go over the prophecy.

"Why can't you take a nap by yourself?"

"Because I want you with me." Alexis gave him a weird look and he continue. "Okay look you need some rest okay? Sitting here worrying isn't doing any of us any good, if we're going to do this, we need you at your best and that means sleep, now come on." He said pulling her into the connecting room and was relieved when she follow without question.

An hour later, Dean sat up in bed, careful not to wake Alexis sleeping beside him. He looked over at her, making sure she was sleeping before leaving the room.

Sam, Bobby and Ellen all looked up at him when he entered the room. He was wondering where Sarah and Jo were but didn't comment on it.

Sam motion to the bag of food that was sitting on the desk and with a look around the room, Dean noticed other wrappers from food.

"You get anything?" Sam asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Dean took a seat at the table and pushed the food away. He didn't have much of an appetite right now. "No."

"No?"

"What part of no didn't you understand?"

"It didn't work?"

"No Sam, I didn't go to sleep."

That got a look from all three of the people in the room. Dean didn't care though, he had other things on his mind. He looked over at Bobby, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Bobby looked at Dean with a confused look. "Not that I know of." He glanced at Sam, wondering where Dean was getting at but Sam also had a confused look on his face.

"Really? So you don't want to mention the fact that you already know Alexis and her sisters? And that you failed to mention that Dad, Caleb and Pastor Jim knew her too?"

Dean admitted to himself, he sounded a little angry and he was. His dad and Bobby knew a way to kill the demon yet they failed to mention it after everything that had happen. Bobby waited until his dad was dead before telling them about Alexis and if she could've prevented all of this from happening and their dad died for nothing then hell yeah he was pissed.

"Dean we didn't know who she was at the time, hell we didn't even know she had powers or about the prophecy." Bobby tried to explain to him. "All we knew was that there were some girls that was getting burned at the stake by some self righteous priest."

Sam looked between Dean and Bobby then over at Ellen, seeing that she was just as out of the loop as he was. He believed Bobby when he said he didn't know it was her at the time but still wondered why he didn't mention it. "Dean come on, we don't have time for this. We got a bunch of evil cheerleaders to deal with." He paused for a moment. "That's something I thought I'll never say."

At that moment Jo and Sarah walked back in the room. They walked over to the table, Jo putting her hands on her hips as she looked at Dean with a smile. "So how are we doing this?"

"You two aren't doing anything. This isn't some game, this is real and you're staying here."

Both girls seem to start complaining at the same time at what Dean said to them. They wanted in on the action, didn't want to just sit around in the motel while everyone else dealt with the problem.

"Shut up!" Bobby said standing up and looking at both girls. "You girls aren't hunters so sit down, shut up and let the professionals handle it."

Sarah and Jo both walked over to the bed and sat on it, not saying a word. Bobby rarely raised his voice but when he did it mean he meant business and people rarely went against him.

A few hours later it was decided on a plan to go in and stop the cheerleaders. Bobby and Sam had discovered that to bring forth Kali they needed a special statue of her. They were suppose to pour blood over the statue after they say the summoning ritual and she was suppose to come forth out of the stone. Alexis was suppose to blow up the statue as soon as she saw it and that should end everything, break the spell on the town.

Soon after that Alexis got a call, which Dean answered since her phone was still in the room with them. The cheerleaders were having a important meeting and she was invited. Dean woke her up and gave her the message and soon after she had appeared in the room with the cheerleading outfit on once again. Earlier she had changed when she heard that Bobby was coming.

Dean was waiting for Alexis in the room. Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Sarah and Jo were all outside in front of the motel room. The door to the room was open and Dean could see Jo and Sarah lingering in front of it, still mad for not being able to go with. Dean already knew that Sam, Bobby and Ellen was getting the weapons ready. They couldn't kill the cheerleaders but it still was intimidating not to mention if the Kali was bought forth they would have something to used against her.

He turned his attention to Alexis when she came in. He could see she was nervous, he couldn't blame her, he would be too if someone wanted to bleed him to bring about the apocalypse. "You ready?"

Alexis shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Dean nodded his head and led her out to the cars. "Me and you would go in your car, its tinted so they won't see me." Everyone nodded and got into the cars and pulling off while Jo and Sarah went back in the motel room.

**Outside the School**

Alexis and Dean sat in the corvette, Dean in the passengers seat and Alexis in the drivers seat. Both of them sat there for a moment, thinking about everything that was about to happen. Sam and the others were around somewhere even though they couldn't see them.

Dean broke the silence, pulling out his gun and handing it out so that Alexis could take it. "I want you to hide this on you, just in case something goes bad."

"Where am I suppose to hide that at exactly?" Her outfit didn't have enough material for her to hide something as big as a gun in.

He looked over at the outfit, the short skirt and top left little to the imagination. "Good point. I want you to be careful though."

"As long as you promise the same thing."

"Of course."

Alexis smiled before getting out of the car and walking towards the school. On the outside she looked confident while on the inside she was scared as hell.

She opened the door to the school and walked in. The hallways were dark and it didn't looked like anyone was there. She looked around before heading towards the gym.

"This way."

She turned around just in time to see one of the cheerleaders walking down the hall in the other direction. She took a deep breath before following her. They walked down some steps and into the basement. They continued walking through the basement until they came to a door. The cheerleader opened the door and motion for Alexis to go through it first.

Alexis did and was surprised to see herself in a cave like room. The room was circular shape and there were several big rocks forming a open circle around the room. The room was lit with several torches and she noticed several people wearing cloaks in the room. Most of them were older then the cheerleaders and she figure they were the ones that did the killings in the years before.

She went to the parted rocks and step into the center of the room well aware that everyone eyes were on her. In the center of the room there was a chair with two buckets by each arm. It didn't take a genius to know what that was for.

A woman stepped forward and Alexis raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

"Initiation. Why don't you take a seat."

"I'll whether stand."

"Suit yourself."

The woman stepped back as several people pushed the statue of Kali out and stopped several feet from Alexis. Others step forth and started to place candles around the statue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alexis saw Dean and the others sneak in and hide behind the rocks. Everyone was so focus on her that they didn't noticed them. Alexis turned towards the statue and put her hands up to blow it up but nothing happen. She looked at her hands with a confused looked as the woman smiled.

"He told us that would happen."

"He?" Alexis looked over at her wondering what 'he' she was referring to but pretty sure she had a good idea.

"The yellow eyed man. He told us you was in town and that you would come to us, that all we had to do was be patient. He even told us how to trap you." She pointed to the ceiling.

Alexis looked up and noticed a circular symbol above her. She had no clue what it was for, nor did she noticed Sam, Dean and the others looked at it then her with shock on their faces. Wanting to get out of there she ran forward and ended up on the ground. It felt like she hit a invisible force field.

The woman pulled out a huge knife and stepped forward towards Alexis. "Hold her." Two girls came forward to grabbed Alexis and she was shock to see them fall to the ground. She looked over at Dean and realized that he shot them with the rock salt rifle. The other women noticed them now and ran toward them.

The woman stepped forward and swung the knife at Alexis. She tried to back up but wasn't fast enough and got a cut on her stomach. The woman smiled and did it again and once again Alexis jumped back ending up in the chair. She waited until the woman came forward again and kick her sending her flying back.

She looked around and noticed that most of the girls were knocked out. She saw Sam hit another one with the butt of his gun and turned to the statue to make sure it was still there. She haven't noticed before but when the woman cut Alexis some of her blood spatter onto the statue and she could see what looked like skin start to form where her blood was once.

"Dean!" She screamed, standing up and holding her side where she was bleeding. Dean looked over at her and looked to where she was looking and he noticed it to.

He looked back at her and aimed the gun above her head at the ceiling, "Get down!"

She did as told and he fire the shotgun at the ceiling sending several fragments of rock her way. She ignored them for the moment and held up her hand blowing the statue to pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was all over. The town was no longer under a spell and the cheerleaders as well as the other women were all arrested for the disappearances of the people for the past ten years.

Sam and Sarah were in the adjoining room sleeping. Bobby, Jo and Ellen were on their way back to the roadhouse, they were suppose to meet them there tomorrow.

Dean sat at the desk, his gun in front of him and his eyes on Alexis's sleeping form. He couldn't believed she was evil but he knew the devil's trap don't lie. She had trick them, that was the only thing that was coming to mind. He had sent Sam to bed with promises of him handling it.

When they left the school, Alexis went straight to the first aid kit and tried to stop the bleeding on her side. She had asked him for help but only received a glare in return. Before she could say anything, Sarah stepped forward to help her. Alexis then changed and went to bed.

Dean on the other hand didn't go to bed. Instead he sat there watching her making sure she didn't decide to butcher them in their sleep.

A few moments later Alexis woke up and headed to the bathroom. She was half asleep and so didn't noticed Dean sitting there until she came out. She gave him a confused look seeing the gun and blank face stare.

She walked over to him and sat across from him, "You okay?"

He didn't answered her, instead just continued to look at her. "You never told me what that thing was. That I was in and couldn't get out of."

Dean leaned forward, finally acknowledging the fact that she said something. "It's a Key of Solomon or Devil's Trap. Its used to hold demons and nothing else."

She was evil. That was the only way to explain it. She was a demon. Dean had clearly figure that out, that's why he was watching her. She looked at the gun then up to his face to see his eyes never left hers. "is that for me?"

Her question didn't get a response but she knew it was. The way he looked at her scared her and she got up from the chair and went back over to the bed. She didn't know what he would do if she tried to leave and didn't want to find out so she laid back down and pretended to go to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Sam was outside waiting for Dean and Alexis to come out. He was leaning against the impala as Sarah rested inside the backseat of it. A few minutes later, Dean came out and headed to the impala with a bag in his hand. He put the bag in the trunk as Sam walked over to him. "When are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what Sam?"

"Alexis, Dean and the fact that she's evil."

"We're not I told you I'll handle it and I will." Dean shut the trunk and came around to the drivers side as Sam followed him.

"Dean."

Both guys turned at the unfamiliar voice to see a young woman standing there.

"Morgan?" Dean said clearly recognizing her. Sam remembered the name from when Dean said he had the dream about Alexis.

Morgan moved toward Dean in a urgent matter. "There's not much time. Something bad is going to happen and you have to stop it. You have to stop her Dean, you're the only one that can."

Dean looked at Sam just as Sam looked at him and was about to ask her what she meant when he turned back and she was gone. "You saw that right?"

Sam nodded his head and looked around wondering where Morgan went to and why she disappeared so fast. They got their answer when Alexis came out of the motel room, heading to her car. She avoided eye contact with Dean and just got in her car. Dean and Sam gave each other a looked and followed suit getting in the car and leaving.

**Harvelle's Roadhouse**

Sam and Dean got out of the cars just as Alexis was getting out of hers. Sarah was already inside the roadhouse, excited to see Jo. Both guys kept their eyes on her as she headed inside the roadhouse looking for Bobby and they followed suit.

All three of them stopped at the entrance, shocked to see the sight in front of them. Bobby and Ellen were both tied to chairs, their mouths gagged. Several hunters were in the bar with guns in their hands, while Gordon Walker stood next to Bobby and Ellen. Sarah was in his arms and she had a knife to her throat. Dean noticed Jo was also standing next to Gordon and looked at her with a look of surprised.

He couldn't believed that she turned his brother in to Gordon Walker. "If I knew there was going to be a party I would have bought my party hat." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Gordon told him. "You.' He pointed to Alexis. 'Over here. Tied them up." He motion for some of the hunters to get Sam and Dean. They both listened, Sam's eyes on Sarah the whole time making sure Gordon didn't cut her.

Alexis moved to the side as told and tried to use her power on Gordon only to find that it didn't work. She was really getting tired of that. Gordon smiled at her, a sick smile. And she watched as Dean and Sam was tied and gagged.

When he was satisfied, Gordon let Sarah go and she stood beside Jo. "I'm sorry Sam, I had to, she's evil." Sarah cried pointing to Alexis. Alexis looked at her confused as the hunters, Jo and Sarah moved to the side, leaving Gordon standing in there in the middle of the room.

He walked towards Alexis and she started to back up, not sure what to do without her powers or any weapons.

"Dean, Sam. Its nice to see you two again." Gordon said to them, his eyes never leaving Alexis. He stopped and turned to them now. "I'm not after Sam, at least not right now. Me and my friends are after this little one." He pointed to Alexis. "You see Jo and Sarah filled us in on the prophecy and the devil's trap and everything else. And since you two like to protect evil, I'm going to kill her myself."

Before she could do anything, Gordon pulled out a gun and shot her in the leg and she went down, holding her leg in pain.

"Just so you guys don't think I'm cold hearted, I'll kill the evil inside her."

Sam and Dean both looked at each other wondering what the hell Gordon was talking about.

Gordon walked over to Alexis and she tried to back up on the floor, dragging her leg as she moved back. "Please…"

"I wanna talk to her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wanna talk to Raven!" He moved forward and grabbed her by her neck lifting her up off the floor, her feet not touching the ground. He slammed her against the wall and Alexis let out a cried of pain.

"I don't know a Raven."

"Let me talk to Raven!" He screamed again, ignoring her answers. When he still didn't get what he wanted he threw her across the room and she hit the table. He moved over to her before she got up and grabbed her by the neck again and slammed her on the table. By now blood was coming down her head while Dean, Sam and the others looked on, not being able to do a thing. "RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!"

"What! Geez you don't have to scream."

Gordon looked down at the girl and it seem as if there was a whole other girl in front of him. The look he saw in her eyes made him take a step back.

"What's wrong Gordon? You wanted me and now you got me." She said gripping him up by his neck and throwing him to the other side of the room. Dean, Sam and the others watched on in shocked. Dean had seen that look before, he realized. He seen it when Alexis blew up her foster parents car.

Raven picked up the gun that Gordon dropped and before the hunters can do anything she shot them all dead. She threw down the gun and wiped the blood from her head, walking over to Gordon. "You know, shooting Alexis wasn't very nice."

Gordon looked at her in fear and tried to stabbed her. She sidestepped him and grabbed his hand with the knife stabbing him instead. She let him fall to the floor and walked over to a bag of Gordon's weapons and started looking through them. "I do love toys." She said bringing out a machete.

She rolled her eyes as Gordon tried to get away and walked over to him and stabbed him in the leg, making the knife go through his leg and into the floor, holding him there. "Now be a good boy and stay." She said before looking at the four tied up people in front of her and the two girls standing to the side in fear.

She walked over to Jo and Sarah and pulled Jo by her hair, ignoring her scream of pain. "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jo said in pain.

Raven was about to answered when Sarah tried to sneak up behind her with a beer bottle. She caught the bottle in one hand while still holding Jo by her hair in the other. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk." She said shaking her head before slamming the bottle into Sarah's head knocking her out.

She then went back to her task, "Where are the amulets? Where did he put them?"

"I don't know."

Raven nodded, "I see you're trying to play tough. Is that for Dean's sake?" She turned Jo to face Dean who, along with everyone else was trying to get out of their chair. "Looks like we're going to have to knock that tough crap right out of you." She said with a smirk before throwing Jo across the room into the jukebox.

She walked over to her once again, "Now I'm going to ask you again, where are they?" Raven said grabbing Jo off the jukebox by her hair and kneeling in front of her on the floor.

"They up there." Jo said pointing to the light fixture that was on the ceiling.

"Good girl." Raven told her as she slammed Jo's head into the floor. "Nightly night."

Raven walked over to the knocked out girl and went back to the bag of 'toys', humming a song as she went. She looked through the bag before producing a shot gun and blowing the light fixture down. She walked over to it and saw the amulet inside. Picking it up, she let out a hiss as she accidently touch the amulet itself and it burnt her. She grabbed the chain of it and threw it out of the window.

"Now that's better. Don't we all agree?" She asked the room with a smile. She looked at Gordon who was struggling to get loose. "Gordon, Gordon, Gordon. I gotta say I'm a little offended. I mean you were the one that kept calling me and hurting Alexis in the process which hurt me. And as you can see I really don't like when people do that."

She walked over to him and slammed her foot down on his chest, ignoring his cry of pain. "As you can see I'm stronger then her, way stronger so you were better off with her. But you just had to have me." She walked forward and stopped in front of Dean, Sam, Bobby and Ellen all sitting tied up in front of her. "Bored now." She said waving a hand towards Gordon who was behind her.

She didn't have to turned around to know what happen to him. His cries of pain stopped as soon as she ripped the skin from his body. She saw the horrified looks on Dean and the others face and turned to face Gordon again. "We don't need him stinking up the place."

Raven walked closer Gordon's body and snapped her fingers, watching it go up in flames and before she knew it Gordon was gone. All that was left was the ashes of his remains.

She didn't hear nor see Sarah get up and untied Sam and the others. She was too busy enjoying the sight of the burning Gordon. So when Sam came up behind her and hit her with a pole she stumbled forward and turned to him with a glare. "Ow! That hurt."

She waved her hand and Sam was against the ceiling. Bobby and Ellen came at her next and wave her hand sending them flying. She turned back to Sam and sent him hitting the floor before hitting the ceiling again. She grinned and did that a couple more times.

"Alexis!"

Raven turned her attention Dean who stood in the middle of the room. She left Sam along and Bobby and Ellen ran over to him to make sure he was okay. "Alexis isn't here right now."

Everything now became clear to Dean. He wasn't going to charge her like the others did, that would only result in him getting thrown around like them. His eyes moved to Sam and saw that he was still alive before going back to Raven who was staring at him, waiting for his move.

"Alexis, I know you're in there somewhere. I know you can hear me I need you to fight it, fight her."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh please you really think that's going to work?"

"Come on Alexis, you're stronger then this, stronger then her." Dean prayed this work cause it was all he had left right now. His other chance of beating her was to get Alexis out again.

Raven stood still for a moment and in a instance, the cold look was gone from her face. Dean knew that Alexis was back out.

Alexis looked around at all the bodies scatter around and her eyes got wide. She didn't remember anything that happen but her hands were cover in blood that she knew wasn't her own. Her eyes turned to Dean, "What happen? What's going on?"

Dean didn't say anything, he just moved towards her and held her in his arms. She held on to him as she suddenly felt pain in her leg and remember that she got shot there. Everything else was blank.

Dean pulled back a little and looked at her, one of his hands on her face. He moved his head towards hers and gave her a soft kiss. Everyone watched in silence wondering what Dean was thinking by kissing her.

Alexis kissed him back, not knowing what was going on but not wanting to stop. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and sucked in a breath. Dean pulled away from her that blank look on his face again and Alexis looked down noticing he has stabbed her.

He pulled the knife out and she stumble back a step. She felt blood form in her mouth and fell to the ground. A moment later, everything was black.

Dean let the bloody knife fall from his hands as he watched Alexis go down. He just stared at her for a moment before snapping out of his daze and going to Sam's side. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded his head getting up with the help of Dean and Ellen. Sarah came toward him and he back away with a glare. "Stay away from me."

Sarah looked as if she was about to explain but decided against it and went over to Jo helping her up.

Bobby moved to Alexis and checked her pulse. "She's dead." He said looking up at Sam and Dean when he didn't get anything. "You boys get out of here. We need to call this in and you two shouldn't be here when that happens."

Dean and Sam both nodded and walked out of the bar. They got in the impala and left.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for everyone who read this story. Sorry it took so long to update but I had computer issues, I promise the next chapter soon though. For your wait, I have revised Chapter 13, its longer and here is chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this and sorry its short but I have several options in mind for the next chapter just have to figure out which one is the best one.

Chapter 15

Dean and Sam were both sitting in a diner, food in front of it but neither of them touching it. Sam had his laptop in front o f him and he was looking for hunts while Dean looked through the local newspaper for hunts as well.

It has been a month since what happen at the roadhouse. Neither brother said anything about it. Sam knew how Dean was, he wouldn't talk until he was ready, he learned that when their dad died.

Sam knew that Dean wasn't okay with what happen. He saw the way Dean kissed her and held her and no matter what Dean said he knew it wasn't a distraction. He knew Dean wouldn't ever admit that though, he still pretended to hate her cause she was apparently evil. Sam saw it for his own eyes but something told him it wasn't all black and white.

"Well aren't you boys a lovely site." A blonde spoke as she took a seat next to Sam and across from Dean. Both brothers looked at each other before looking at her again.

"Can we help you?"

"Oh Dean, cut the attitude. Its me, Morgan."

That got a confused look from both Sam and Dean. "Morgan isn't a blonde nor is she British." Sam said speaking up.

"Well who says I have to keep the same appearance? The other one was getting old, I like to change it up a bit."

"What are you?"

"I told you Dean, I'm a gift."

"What are you? Answer quickly cause I don't have a lot of patience."

Morgan looked at Sam then Dean who seem to be glaring a hole in her skull. Sam seem to go with Dean's judgment and not say anything. "Do you believe in angels?"

"No."

"You don't believe in angels but you believe in demons?"

"I can see demons."

"And what, you can't see me?"

Dean looked at Sam with a shocked look before turning back to Morgan, "You're an angel?"

"What? You were expecting Santa Claus?"

"You know for an angel, you sure do have a smart mouth."

"Doesn't break the rules."

"Rules?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything else. He was curious about these rules.

"Well we can't just do whatever we want."

"Who's we?"

"Angels, demons."

"Wait a second." Dean cut in. "Demons don't have rules, they do whatever they want, that's why their demons."

Morgan shook her head at Dean, "You humans really think you know everything don't you? There's only one rule, free will. We can't tell humans what to do. The big guy upstairs is very clear about that."

"You mean God?" Sam asked. "God is a he?"

"Sam you can't possibly be listening to this. Demons don't care about free will. She's lying to you."

"Look demons don't tell people what to do, they tempt them into doing it. Its not breaking the rules. And God isn't a he, its just a word. Its disrespectful to refer to him as 'it'. He isn't anything, doesn't have a permanent form. He takes whatever form is needed so when people see him as a man or woman its not his real image, its just what they are most comfortable with. If you don't believe me that's fine, but I have a job to do and I'm not leaving until its done."

Dean just glared at her, ignoring the look Sam was giving him. "I did what you asked so why are you here?"

"I didn't ask you to kill her Dean."

"You said stop her and I did that."

"Yes Dean I said stop her, not kill her. You humans always got to take that extra step, like you're trying to get brownie points for going that extra mile."

Dean looked at her in disbelief. Now she decided to clear that up for him, when he can't do anything about it. He glared at her, "Yeah well she's dead now, no since crying over spilled milk."

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief, the way his brother said that made chills run down his back. His voice was so cold that for a minute there Sam forgot it was Dean.

"Is she now?" Morgan asked with a mysterious look. "Isn't that something…well bye fellas." She stood up and wave as she walked out of the diner.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before getting up and running after Morgan. Dean watched his brother go and wondered what his reason was. He shook his head at the thought of Sam actually liking the girl and went back to eating his food.

Sam caught up with Morgan outside, she was leaving against a car as if she was expecting him to come out and look for her.

"What do you mean, 'is she now'?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Just what I said."

"Is she dead or is she alive?"

"What do you think?"

Sam paused for a moment and thought about that. What did he think? Looking back at Morgan he replied, "I think for someone that powerful, it was pretty easy to kill."

"Well well Sam, you're smarter then you look." Morgan said started to walk away.

"Where is she?!" Sam screamed after her only to receive a wave in response.

Sam watched her leave and looked around making sure Dean wasn't coming out anytime soon. When he was sure he took out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Sam, you and Dean okay?" Bobby answered on the other line. By now Sam was used to not getting 'hellos' from him.

"Is she alive?" He said getting straight to the point.

"Is who alive?"

"Damnit Bobby don't play naïve, you know who I'm talking about."

He heard the man sighed on the other end of the line before speaking again, "Sam do you really want to know that answer?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Why didn't you tell us? Don't you think we deserved to know?"

"Sam I didn't tell you because she's alive but barely. She's in a coma, been like that for the past month. Doctors says she ain't getting no better."

"What hospital?"

"Sam…"

"What hospital?"

"Mercy Hospital. In Iowa. Sam I advised against this."

"Bobby right now I really don't care what you think." Sam said before hanging up the phone. Now he had to tell Dean that someone he thought he killed wasn't dead but instead in a coma. He knew that wasn't going to go over too well and part of him wanted to just wait until they actually get to the hospital before telling Dean. He knew his brother too well and knew that he wouldn't want to visit her if he knew she was alive, so Sam's only option was to just wait until they get there and Dean sees her before explaining the situation to him. He just hoped his brother wasn't too mad about it.


End file.
